Till the Shadows of Night Come
by Shadow63
Summary: Serenity was one of the oldest vampires still alive, and Endymion is a hunter with some secrets. They had revenge in mind, and so did a demon. There is now a Sequel to this story!
1. Till Death do us Part

I spent several hours looking up information all the way down to vampire clans so I could write this fan fiction so hopefully its good. I'm into wild and crazy things. It's just my personality. The research is over 11 pages long. My parents do not think that it is normal, but it is as normal as can be to me. I am a huge anime fan and Sailor Moon was the first anime I got into even though it's shojo.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.  
  
Summary: As darkness falls so does precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.  
  
Author - Shadows  
  
Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence.  
  
Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come  
Chapter 1 - Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Opening - They were of a race that no one knew of, they were of The Salubri clan. A small dwindling clan that does what is necessary to keep from being killed off. He was of a group that had several types of blood in them, but their hatred for the ones that created them lead them to be hunters. So as our story starts, the night is young the sun is just setting, so the creatures of the night are just awakening just like their hunters.  
  
She opened one beautiful emerald green eye lazily, and then opened the other. She looked out the window. The sun was setting creating a beautiful portrait of dark colors emanating from an orange orb just beyond the horizon. She smiled and sat up. She climbed out of bed and walked so she could look at the occupant of the other bed. She rolled her eyes and smiled blowing a strand of her black hair out of her face. Her twin sister was still asleep. She poked the blonde haired child once. The blonde opened one of her ocean blue eyes glared at her sister then closed them and rolled over. The black haired girl giggled and poked the blonde again. "Come tis night sister." The black haired girl said gently her voice thick of a British accent. "And your point being, Angel my dear sister?" The blonde mumbled from her hiding spot under the blankets. Her voice the same. Angel sighed and pulled the blankets off of her sister's body "Serenity, you lazy, lazy girl wake up!" Serenity squealed and sat up right "Tis cold give them back!" "Nay ye lazy girl, get your bum out of bed now." Angel smiled and pulled the girl out of her bed. Serenity glared at her sister before smiling and giggling. "Alright, you win.this time." They both dressed in their Victorian style dresses before putting their hair up. Serenity's was up into to buns with a trial of hair leaving each. Angel's hair was into a French braid. Serenity twirled her pink dress in circles watching it billow. Angel and Serenity both giggled. "I can do that too." Angel retorted, she spun twirling her dark blue dress in circles. Serenity smiled and chased after Angel who screamed and ran. Serenity chased her around the beds to the main room when they ran into their mother. "Serenity, Angel. Quite horsing around like that." Their blonde haired mother scolded. In unison both of the children answered, "Yes mother." "Mother, are we going out tonight." Angel asked excitedly. "Well we have to wee one, to survive." Their mother smiled kindly. "Now let us be off. Grab your cloaks. Hurry up now." The girls ran and grabbed their cloaks putting them on. Angel, Serenity, and their mother all wore matching black cloaks; they left the house and walked close together. They headed for town.where they would feed off of human blood.  
  
Two girls sat on the outskirts of a small village playing. One with waist length blonde hair tied at the nape of her neck with a red bow, donning an orange cloak and a red dress, this all topped off by her beautiful crystalline blue eyes. She played with another young girl with black hair going down to her hips and wild eyes that looked like a blackish violet; she dressed with a royal purple dress and a royal purple cloak.  
  
Serenity giggled and ran up to the two girls shouting "Rein, Kamina!" "Sere!" Kamina said with glee, her voice having an American accent to it unlike Angel and Serenity's British accent. "Good evening Serenity." Rein said with a light Japanese accent, looking at the blondes hugging. "Hello Rein." Serenity said smiling. Angel walked over smiling. "Good evening Rein and Kamina." " 'ello Angel." Kamina said excitedly. "Good evening to you also Angel." Rein said nodding at Serenity.  
  
Angel and Serenity's mother joined Kamina's mother and father, and Rein's father. She looked at Kamina's parents "Good evening Abigail, Charles." She smiled at them, then acknowledged Rein's father "Good evening to you as well Armand." "Aye good evening to you as well Rosalind." Charles said smiling. "Yes, good evening to you Rosalind." Armand said bowing a bit. "It is amazing I do admit about your children Rosalind, they're twins, yet they look nothing alike." Abigail said smiling with amusement. "Angel is a lot like her father. All the way from her hair color to her eye color to her temper and personality." Rosalind said smiling a bit, "But Serenity is more like me. But of course Angel is the oldest and she won't let Serenity forget it." Rosalind laughed a bit at that. "And to think they're only six years old."  
  
The four girls ran about playing, and then ran off into the woods. The adults followed them. By the time the adults caught up there where four small children standing in a daze headed back for the village and on the trees opposite of where the children where there where four little girls behind four different trees, each with red lips from the blood they drank from the other children. They all looked at their parents smiling their fangs apparent in their mouths.  
  
"I see you four took it upon yourselves to hunt." Charles said approaching his daughter pulling out a hanky to wipe her mouth off. Angel smiled "Aye that we did mum. And see we didn't even kill 'em, we were careful not to." Rosalind eyed her daughters. "Did you heal the wounds?" Serenity smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Aye mummy we did." "All of you?" Armand asked. "Yes father. We all did." Rein said bowing respectively to her father as he approached her. "Good for you." Said a male voice. They all turned but before they saw who the voice belonged to an arrow found it's way into Rosalind's chest cavity. She screamed in pain before falling to her knees as death took her from her two children. Angel and Serenity looked at their mother's corpse in horror than looked at the man. He was at least six foot six, with wild blackish brown hair and mean blue eyes holding a bow, he had a small boy to his side that was also holding a bow but had a sword to his side. They boy looked to be about four years older then the girls with messy raven black hair and wild midnight blue eyes. They boy hooked an arrow to his bow string and aimed it at the twins. He looked up at the older man. The older man smiled and nodded "Go ahead son. These monsters don't deserve life." The little boy smiled "Alright da." He released the arrow and it flew at the girls. It was almost as if it where slow motion, the arrow going through the middle of Angel's forehead, Serenity screaming, Angel falling to the ground and Serenity kneeling next to her holding her older sister closely to her chest. Serenity screamed an angry vengeful scream that could make Lucifer cower with fear. She looked at them and yelled at them "If I survive tonight I swear I will spend my ever waking minute hunting you down in revenge of my mother and my sister! You took the only family I had left! I swear on my sister's grave and by every star in the heaven.you. Shall. Pay." Serenity glared at the father, son hunters, as they both looked a bit nervous. Before they knew what happened Charles, and Armand went after the two. Serenity tore her eyes from the battle and looked down at her sister. She started to cry again whispering into her sisters hair that she will claim revenge for their deaths. She knew that The Salubri Clan was supposed to be peaceful and helpful but she couldn't help but be this way. She was angry.no not angry, infuriated that anyone would dare harm her family. She would take her revenge if it was the last thing she ever did.  
  
The two ran for their lives from the two extremely angry vampires. The father tripped, his son stopped and tried to help him. "No Endymion, my son you must run. Continue. Go, live and continue to hunt. You will live for centuries so you will be able to hunt till the days of new come. Go my son, save yourself." Endymion with tears in his eyes nodded and continued to run. He looked over his shoulder once more only to see the bloody mess that the two vampire's made of his father. He swore revenge. He would avenge his father and up hold his family name if it was the last thing he ever did.  
  
( HIDEY HO!!!!!! This is to be continued. 


	2. Years of the Flower Pyre

I spent several hours looking up information all the way down to vampire clans so I could write this fan fiction so hopefully its good. I'm into wild and crazy things. It's just my personality. The research is over 11 pages long. My parents do not think that it is normal, but it is as normal as can be to me. I am a huge anime fan and Sailor Moon was the first anime I got into even though it's shojo.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.  
  
Summary: As darkness falls so does precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.  
  
Author - Shadow  
  
Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence.  
  
Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come  
  
Chapter 2 - Years of the Flower Pyre  
  
Opening - They were of a race that no one knew of, they were of The Salubri clan. A small dwindling clan that does what is necessary to keep from being killed off. He was of a group that had several types of blood in them, but their hatred for the ones that created them lead them to be hunters. So as our story starts, the night is young the sun is just setting, so the creatures of the night are just awakening just like their hunters.  
  
After that night, she kept her promise and sought after the son of the hunter that killed her sister and mother. But to no avail. Years went by and soon the world went from no in door plumbing, to the execution of Napoleon and Mary Antoinette, to the beginning years of rock and roll to where she was now. The seventies, years of the flower power with her two best friends Kamina and Rein. Rein still went by Rein but Kamina went by Camellia, and she Serenity went by Ren. Ren approached Camellia and Rein "What's up you two?" She said, her voice still heavy of her British accent, with a big smile, a daisy painter on one cheek and peace sign on the other. Camellia smiled and gave her a peace sign with her fingers "Just hanging around on this groovy day." Rein, with her voice still having it's light Japanese accent, spoke "I am fine, how are you on this is a lovely day." Ren smiled "Groovy." "Any luck with the search Ren?" Camellia asked as all three walked down the sidewalk in the park. Ren sighed and shook her head "I'm not even sure if he came over here. He might still be over in England." Rein "Don't worry with Camellia and me to help you'll find him." Camellia "Yeah.we'll help like we've been doing for centuries."  
  
Darien stood leaning against a wall with a long brown hair and a man with short blonde hair. Darien looked at the two and sighed, "She's a bloody vampire, she shouldn't be this hard to find." The blonde spoke "Well.she is much older than what you remember her.last time you saw her she was a small little girl.she could look like anything now.considering her age." Darien looked at the blonde "Jadeite don't you think I didn't already think about that?" The brown haired man laughed, "Darien's not a complete fool Jed.he is a couple centuries old." Jadeite sneered at the man "Shut up Nephrite. I was only suggesting considering I have no idea what that man thinks. I can't read minds you know." Nephrite and Darien both laughed before Darien broke through the laughter "alright you two chuckle heads, we should leave." The two men nodded as they walked towards town. Jadeite laughed for a second "Darien.it's still odd seeing you in bellbottoms." Darien looks at Jadeite "You are wearing the same thing Jadeite.so you really shouldn't be making any comments." He said snidely. Jadeite stopped laughing, than looked at his outfit and crossed his arms. They walked into town silently after that.  
  
Ren and the two girls walked along Main Street teasing one another. Camellia stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted three men. Ren was the first to notice she was gone. Ren poked Rein and they turned around and looked at her. "What it is Camellia?" Rein asked as she approached her. Camellia pointed to the men walking on the opposing sidewalk. Rein gawked at them. Ren shook her head and looked then tensed. "Why are you two staring at them like that?" Ren asked as calmly as possible. "They are so groovy!" Camellia replied. Rein nodded in agreement. "They are our enemy." Ren said perturbed. Rein and Camellia looked at her surprised. Ren began to cross the street with Rein and Camellia in tow.  
  
Darien walked with the two men following down Main Street, Jadeite and Malachite talk about things such as hunting, weapons and women. He just looks foreword, detached from their world and in his own searching for the vampire. His senses pick up someone quickly approaching him. He looks to his left and sees and beautiful woman with waist length blonde red hair, her couldn't tell what type of figure she had do to her dress, and beautiful ocean blue green eyes that had a look of rage in them. He then realized that this beautiful woman was the one he was to kill.  
  
Ren looked at him. She almost stopped in her tracks at his beauty. She was puzzled how some one so breathtakingly gorgeous could be her target. With his silky Raven block hair that would make any woman crave to run her fingers through it and his midnight blue eyes that you could drown in, but right bow they where boring a hole through her as he glared at her. She returned the glare with furry.  
  
Jadeite and Nephrite looked on at the two confused. 'With the way he's staring she must be the one. But how could someone so.tiny.be a vampire?' Nephrite asked himself. Jadeite was about to speak but his eyes landed on Rein. His eyes scanned over her shapely legs being hugged by her red peddle pushers to her waist length brown hair to her black blouse and then to her brown eyes and beautiful face. 'She's a vampire? But how? She's to beautiful.' Jadeite starred at Rein like a fool in love. Nephrite looked at Ren then to Rein than to Camellia. He smiled with amusement. 'They had nothing to fear about with these small creatures. Even if they where stronger than they, though her highly doubted, 'they wouldn't take the risk of fighting in public and revealing they're true nature.' He thought smugly.  
  
Ren walked right up to Darien and stood a couple feet from him. "We meet again Hunter." She growled at him.  
  
Darien grabbed her around her waist finding it to be slim and pulled her against him only intensifying her anger "Yes we do whore. I see the anger in your eyes. I only worry that you and your big trap will ruin our cover."  
  
Ren tried to push away to avail. She stood tense and angry. "How are dare you! First your father kills my mother! Than you kill my sister! And now you dare call me a whore. If I wasn't worried about the publics safety I'd tear your head off!" She hissed.  
  
He smirked. "A beast like yourself actually cares about what happens to those you feed upon?" He leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek then whispered in her ear "I see you've changed from being a monster. Tis a pity that I must kill you. Your."friends" killed my father."  
  
Ren's cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. "You cad. Unhand me this instant.and also." She slapped him across the face. He backed up a couple steps releasing her. "The pleasure of killing will be mine. I will take your life as you took that of my sister's. You bastard. I will have my vengeance."  
  
"Whore." was all he said as she, Rein and Camellia walked away. He held his cheek as Jadeite burst out laughing after the three women left. Darien turned and glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. "That! Is that the ferocious vampire that killed your father?" Jadeite laughed "That tiny snit of a girl?" Darien flipped him off "Fuck you."  
  
Ren stormed off angrily. 'The nerve of that man!' Camellia looked at Rein and started laughing. Rein tried hard to bite back her laughter but she to began laughing. Ren glares at them. "What is so funny?" "You.that encounter back there. How you acted.and the fact that you let a man hold you like that and let him live." Camellia said gasping for air. Rein and Camellia had to hold each other up they where laughing so hard.  
  
"Shut up." Ren glared at them from over her shoulder as she continued walking.  
  
(To be continued ( 


	3. New Millennia Vixens, Old Century Vampir...

I know, finally right? It's been how long since my last installment of this story?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: As darkness falls so does precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.

Author - Shadows

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come  
Chapter 3 – New Millennia Vixen's, Old Century Vampires

Opening - They were of a race that no one knew of, they were of The Salubri clan. A small dwindling clan that does what is necessary to keep from being killed off. He was of a group that had several types of blood in them, but their hatred for the ones that created them leads them to be hunters. So as our story starts, the night is young the sun is just setting, so the creatures of the night are just awakening just like their hunters.

Serenity, Rein, and Kamina had stuck together through the centuries, three of a handful of vampires that actually survived from their day. Serenity, Rein and Kamina now lived together in a pent house apartment in New York, all three of them finding their own unique ways to make a living. Serenity went by Serena Moon a fantasy novelist, Rein now went by Rei Hino an anonymous fashion designer and Kamina shortened her name to Mina Jones an interior designer. They all made good wages, and they all stayed out of the main light of the world around them, Kamina being the only one brave enough to step out into the light of day, to walk and mix with mortals.

Rei yawned as she walked into Serena's room coffee in her right hand, and her new clothing sketches in the other. She tapped Serena with her foot as she sipped her coffee "Serena, wake up…" Rei's voice kept its light Japanese accent to it.

Serena swatted at her and rolled over "No wakie up now…late night…"

Rei laughed "Stayed up late last night working on your new book?"

Serena sat up and looked at Rei and glared at Rei when she saw how clean she looked with her waist length coal, black hair, and her make up was done making her violet eyes seemingly glow, she had on a nice pin-stripped pant suit on "You over achiever…" Serena yawned and ran her hands through her shoulder length blonde hair; the deep purple marks under her eyes made her beautiful blue eyes seem empty and hollow. "But yes I was. I do have stricter deadlines than you do 'Mistress Rikku' anonymous fashion designer to the stars…"

"You stay up late pounding at the keyboard just to get a story done and you call me an over achiever?" Rei laughed "Well Miss Moon, get your sorry ass out of bed and get something to eat, you've been skipping night meals…so you need some sort of nutrition if you refuse to feed."

Serena pulled herself out of bed still dressed in her sweat suit she wore yesterday, she stretched and yawned "I've been to busy, but after this book is done, Frankie knows I'm taking some time off…I need to feed, and I need to search for the damned bloody hunter."

Mina strolled in wearing a tailored, pink skirt suit getting ready to go to some celebrity's house to criticize how they previously had it designed, and then re-design the house all over again. "Good morning all…Serena you lazy bum, get out of bed and greet the day with a big ole smile!"

Rei and Serena smiled at one another "You my dear are going to tell us who when you get home from work." Rei said as she headed for the kitchen.

Mina blushed "what do you mean?"  
"What Rei-Rei means is, when you get home from work you are going to tell us who you got laid by."

Mina turned from an elegant pink blush to a bright crimson red "I…I…uh…" She growled and turned to leave them behind.

Rei and Serena laughed "I'm going to take a shower, then eat and dress. Are you going to claim the art room?" Serena asked Rei as she started to get dressed.

"I will when I get home, I have to meet with a few of my "people" at the agency and show them my new work." Rei said as she tucked the drawings into her portfolio binder. "I'll be home by at least twelve thirty, one o'clock."

Serena nodded as she grabbed a couple towels from the hallway linen closet. "Alright, I'll just watch some T.V., eat, exercise then work on my story some more, I'll hunt with you and Mina tonight…"

"Good, you're getting to weak from malnutrition love…" Rei said as she grabbed her travel mug. "I'm out Sere; I'll see you when I get home."

Serena nodded as Rei walked out the door. "Later…"

Serena was sound asleep on the couch with the remote in one hand, and her other arm was under her head acting as a third pillow to the other two throw pillows beneath her head. She had a Mr. Pibb™ on the table in front of her along with a half eaten grilled cheese sandwich. Rei poked Mina and pointed to Serena's sleeping form. "I don't think she barely got past her eating part of her plan for things to do today."

Mina laughed a bit "I'll wake her up and you take the dishes to the kitchen…"

Rei nodded and started to clean things up; Mina grabbed one of the pillows and slammed Serena in the head with it. Serena shot up and stood on top of the couch in a fighting stance. Mina looked over Serena's appearance, Shoulder length blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail, a black hooded sweat shirt, with long, black, baggy bondage pants. Mina laughed "Down Kujo. It's alright its just Rei and I."

"MINA! DON'T DO THAT!" Serena shouted looking pissed off "Jesus…" she jumped down from the couch and grabbed Mina, and threw her on the couch "But you us an explanation…who were you "with" last night?"

Rei came back from the kitchen "yes Kamina dearest, who were you with last night?"

Mina sighed and smiled like an idiot, "Just a man I met a while ago. He's really nice, and his blood tastes really good. He thinks biting is kinky, so he doesn't mind."

"But I don't think he knows that you're drinking his blood less I think he would mind." Serena said giving Rei a slight smile, trying to keep herself from laughing. "But, thinking of feeding I think you two need to change so that we can go out and feed, and hope that we don't run into that hunter bastard. I only want to face him after I regain my strength."

"I think he would take pity on you Sere. You've changed so much from what you looked like thirty some odd years ago." Mina commented as she headed for her room to change "You're a new millennia hotty!"

Serena rolled her eyes as she walked out onto the balcony, "its about three, we have a few hours…lets go shopping first, then we can leave our stuff in the car and head out to feed."

"I must concur with Sere's idea…" Rei yelled from her room.

"Yeah! I like the shopping part of her idea, the feeding part is just a perk." Mina shouted as she came out from her room dressed in a plaid mini-skirt with a black zip up vest and her knee length blonde hair pulled back in a partial pony-tail.

"Yeah," Serena said looking back out into the world "good idea."

(Sorry that's it for now….11 April, 2005)


	4. The Vengence Plan Part I

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: As darkness falls so does precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Chapter 4 – The Vengence Plan (Part I)

Opening - They were of a race that no one knew of, they were of The Salubri clan. A small dwindling clan that does what is necessary to keep from being killed off. He was of a group that had several types of blood in them, but their hatred for the ones that created them leads them to be hunters. So as our story starts, the night is young the sun is just setting, so the creatures of the night are just awakening just like their hunters.

Serena sat on the roof top running her fingers through her blonde tresses. Glancing over she saw Rei looking annoyed as Mina continuously ran her mouth about her new beau. She stood and jumped from the roof before they noticed. Walking along the street she sighed, and looked at the mortals, and envied them. She wanted to be normal, she wanted to live, without having to feed on the living…she wanted…she sighed and looked longingly at the couple hugging looking in the window of a jewelry store…love.

She had only been a child when her mother and sister had been taken from her, and now here she was centuries old and she only had her two best friends, who had both lost their parents a hundred years previously, while they fought a clan of hunters. She wanted to be human, but what she wanted more was revenge. It boiled her blood just thinking about it, she glared at the passers-by, searching for the right one, she smiled as she saw a tall man with short blonde hair, and cool blue eyes. She tucked her hands into her pockets and approached him; she tapped his shoulder and gave him a small smile.

"Hello," he said looking over Serena, he arched both his eyebrows and gave her a charming smile "how are you this evening?" 'What a charming looking female.' He thought to himself.

"I am fine, I was wondering though sir, if you might care to help accompany a very lost woman to her final location?" Serena asked give him a small, shy, "come and get me" smile.

"Well milady I would be honored. Where are you headed? And do you mind if I ask you your name?" He asked offering her his arm.

She took his preferred arm and gave him a dazzling smile while she quickly thought of a close by location. "My name is Serena, and I'm headed for a restaurant, its name is something like Francisco…Fran…Frank…"

"Franchisco's?" He offered.

"Yes that is it!" She said excitedly.

"So Serena is your name? My name is Jade, an odd name for a man yes, but what can I say?" He gave her a laughing smile "So who are you meeting there?"

"A couple girlfriends of mine. We were to meet there after they got out of work…"

"Oh? Where do you work?"

"At home, I'm a novelist. I write fantasy novels." Serena said proudly "And as for my friends, the one is an interior decorator for celebrities, and the other is a fashion designer."

He looked at her impressed "You all have rather good jobs; I'm only a computer technician."

"Hey computer technicians have saved my ass on more then one occasion when my interior decorator friend thought she could work a computer, like a pro. Let's just say my system crashed and she had to go through computer training courses."

He rolled his head back and let out a laugh. "Yes, its people like that that makes business good."

She laughed a bit and smirked noticing they were nearing Franchisco's. "Oh! I see the sign, thank you Jade…" she said as they paused in front of the alley way next to the restaurant. "Um…" she pressed her lips against his a bit smiling as he returned the kiss, she let it be her cue. She grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall, in a shadowy part of the alley. He grunted and pulled his face back looking at her surprised.

"Sorry Jade, I really like you, you're such a nice guy but, a woman's got to do, what a woman's got to do to survive." She swung her head down to his neck and bit into him. He tried to push her off, but with each drop of blood she swallowed Serena gained her strength back, and held him against the wall. Holding with tradition, she didn't kill him, but she did knock him out.

She placed a hand over his eyes "Sorry Jade…you will remember me, but not what I am, or what I did…" She smirked "Maybe just the thank you kiss…" She stood and turned leaving him there. She climbed the fire escape ladder to head to the roof tops.

She walked along the roof tops for about an hour, stretching feeling rejuvenated, when Rei and Mina caught up with her. She gave them a small smile, and a victory sign. They both smiled and shook their heads.

"So you used the "I'm lost and I'm meeting my friends some place" line again?" Rei asked resting her hands on her hips.

"And gave the poor lad a small, shy, "Come and get me big boy" smile?" Mina laughed.

"Hey, its been working for a long time, only this time, I actually like that poor lad. He was funny, and fun to talk with. But there was something familiar about his blood." She said looking at them both.

"Something familiar?" Rei asked, cocking her head to the side and crossing her arms.

"You actually liked a guy? What did he look like?" Mina asked, more interested in men then anything else.

"Yes, he was a sweet guy, yes, something familiar, and he was tall with short blonde hair, cool blue eyes, stylish clothes, and he was strong. I was just barely able to get him stationary…" Serena said answering both of their questions.

She thought for a second then gasped and looked at Rei, who seemed to have read her mind. "He…he's a hunter! He was with that hunter thirty years ago!" Rei said, starting to pace back and forth.

Serena rolled her shoulders agitatedly, "and you let him get away?" Mina asked dumb founded.

"I didn't realize it until just now, he looks exactly like that guy from before. He…" She smiled a bit "He gave me his name, and occupation. Find one, find the others…"

Rei smiled and rolled her eyes. "We live to find these guys and kill them, what will we do when we finally succeed?"

"I can't wait to find out." Serena said as she cracked her knuckles, I really just can't wait…"

Mina shrugged and rubbed her hands on her jeans "It will be weird, but it deffinantly will be good to stop all that training we go through on the week ends."

"Mina, you ditz, we haven't done that for more then three months, since Serena let that book of hers take over her life, but now that we're close, Serena, we're starting up again." Rei said as she started to head for the apartment.

Serena punched the steel, roof access, door denting it "I can't wait…"

Darien walked out of 'Bara no Kuroi' a Japanese restaurant, with Malachite at his side. They both froze and stared into the alley way across the street. "Damn…" Malachite mumbled. "Who could have gotten to him?" He asked, looking over at Darien, a little dumbfounded that a vampire could out smart Jadeite.

"I have a clue…they've been out smarting, and out maneuvering us for centuries my good friend…" They walked across the street and went to pick up Jadeite but he stirred and looked up at them.

"What the hell?" He said holding his head. "I…what are you two doing here?"

"We just came out of Bara no Kuroi when we saw you lying here…we thought you were dead…but you're not, and you have no bite marks…have you been drinking again?" Malachite said as they helped a dizzy Jadeite stand up.

"I don't remember I only remembering helping a beautiful, young girl find her way to her friend's side, then she gave me a thank you kiss, but then…after that nothing…" Jadeite said steadying himself.

"Do you remember her name, or what she looked like?" Darien asked raking a head through her shaggy mane of raven black hair.

"Yeah, here name was Serena, she's a fantasy novelist, and she was kind of short, with chin length platinum blonde hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes…" He said with a stupid grin. Malachite and Darien looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but Darien gave them both a demon grin.

"Boys, I believe we may be closer to getting our vamp…" Darien clapped them both on the back and walked towards their car.

((That's all folks! STAYE TUNED FOR THE NEXT INSTALLMENT! ))


	5. The Hunter and The Vamp

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: As darkness falls so does precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Chapter 5 – The Hunter and The Vamp

Opening - They were of a race that no one knew of, they were of The Salubri clan. A small dwindling clan that does what is necessary to keep from being killed off. He was of a group that had several types of blood in them, but their hatred for the ones that created them leads them to be hunters. So as our story starts, the night is young the sun is just setting, so the creatures of the night are just awakening just like their hunters.

Serena sighed and stared out into the dismal darkness, the rain creating a blurred vision of everything outside. She licked her lips, still able to taste Jade's blood. She swore and walked out onto the veranda, it the rain. She looked up into the sky, closing her eyes. She smiled a bit at the feeling of the cool rain-washing over her body.

Rei leaned against the door, watching Serena. She shook her head and sighed 'Serena, you need to get over this obsession with the hunter. He was doing what he was taught to do from birth. We just happen to be the prey. You're to damned proud.' Rei thought to herself as she pushed away from the door. "Serena, come inside and have some tea. The rain is freezing cold."

Serena slowly glanced over her shoulder, and nodded. She walked into the dining room, which lead out to the veranda, and closed the doors. "He's in this city Rei." Serena said as she began to take off her wet clothes. "He is so close, that I got a hold of one of his men." Serena looked to Rei. "I will kill him Rei…I swear it." She walked into her room to change.

"Endymion, don't do anything rash." Malachite said from his position on the couch as he watched his friend pace around, changing into his hunting clothes.

"Seriously man. Don't do anything stupid." Jadeite said as he rubbed his neck where Serena had bitten him. "I don't remember anything except her kiss. But she must be strong if she was able to keep me still."

Nephrite sighed and shook his head as he strapped a dagger to his wrist. "I agree with the two morons for once End. Its to dangerous to hunt her with out a plan."

Endymion glared at them, "I do have a plan. To kill her the way her friends killed my father."

"Rash, stupid, moronic, idiot!" Malachite yelled as he stood up. "Why do you have to be so hard headed? If you insist upon going out, take us with you. Jade did say that she had two more friends. How many little girls were there?"

Endymion looked at him "Four, but I killed one. So there were three, this Serena person that attacked Jade, and another blonde one, and a raven haired girl."

"They're probably still together. So let us come with you." Jadeite pleaded with his friend.

"Okay, fine. But still all three of you are going to your homes."

They all nodded, but grudgingly.

Serena put the hood of her black sweatshirt over her head, and climbed up onto the roof, Mina and Rei following her. Once up on the roof, Serena thrust her hands into her jeans pockets. "I wish you two would stay behind. I'm just scooping them out. Since biting Jade I can feel him, so I'll use that as a GPS tracker to find where they're based. I'll be fine."

Mina and Rei sighed looking at each. They nodded at each other then looked at Serena. Mina hugged her then jumped back onto the veranda. "Come straight home Serenity." Rei said looking her in the eye.

"I will mother." Serena said laughing a bit. She turned away and closed her eyes. Nodding she followed the feeling. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Serena finally landed in front of a condominium. She went from one side of the building to another trying to find the right window.

A window burst open as a black haired man walked up to it. He p

"Well hello there." A male voice said. Serena looked up.

"Shit." She mumbled as she realized that she had drawn their attention upon her.

Endymion walked up to her smiling sadistically. She pulled her hood down and let the rain soak her more thoroughly then it already had. She walked out from behind the bush and backed up as he approached.

"Finally, we meet." Endymion said as he approached her. "I was just going to look for you. It seems all I had to do was wish and poof, here you are."

Serena sneered, baring her fangs "Bastard…"

"You curse me, when it was your friends that killed my father. Tsk, tsk. How rude." He said cocking his head to the side, crossing his arms.

"I have every right to curse you! Your father killed my mother, and _you _killed my twin." Serena snarled. She stopped backing up and rocked from one foot to another. "Then a group of hunters attacked us a hundred years ago and killed my entire clan leaving only myself and my friends. So I think I have every right to call you a bastard."

He stopped dead in his tracks "So there is only three of you? Makes the odds more fun. Because after tonight, I will still have my three other hunters, and there will only be two of your kind."

"What makes you so cocky that you can kill me?" Serena asked crossing her arms, becoming amused.

He shrugged and took a couple steps foreword "where there's a will, there's a way…"

"Let my will be done then…" Serena said as she rocketed herself foreword, jumping him. The force of her tackle knocked him to the ground. Rolling around in the mud, they punched, and fought each other, trying to pin the other one.

Endymion finally got Serena pinned; only he had no way to reach a weapon to kill her. He had one hand on each wrist pulling them above her head. He swore and looked down at her. Serena was a muddy mess, her blonde hair was slowly turning brown from the mud and she had a look of fear, mixed with anger, which left her bottom lip sticking out in a slight pout. "You know, for a blood sucking, evil creature, you're pretty cute."

"Bite me hunter boy." Serena spat out at him.

"I think that's your job, fangs." He said with a smirk "But we have a predicament here. I have you pinned, but I can't reach my weapons, so either we wait here till the others get back, or I lose my advantage and let you go."

Serena laughed "So you're going to keep me in the mud all night looking like we're about to have sex?"

Endymion blinked and realized that he had her wrist pinned above her head, and had her legs wrapped around his waist. He blinked again and looked down at Serena, for some reason all of his anger, hatred and revenge seeping out of him. He swooped his head down and captured Serena's lips with his own.

Serena was shocked; she tried to fight but felt herself melt as his tongue moved along her lips. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth allowing Endymion to kiss her. Endymion released her wrists and moved his hands to her waist, while Serena wrapped her arms around Endymion's neck.

Serena heard Endymion moan, as the kiss became more fevering and broke out of her reverie. She pushed him off of her. Getting up she kicked him square in the groin, and then punched the back of his head knocking him out. She ran towards the city back to her apartment, jumping the roofs.

((BUM BUM BUM! PLOT TWIST! Isn't it great?  ))


	6. The Vengence Plan Part II

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: As darkness falls so does precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Chapter 6 – The Vengence Plan (Part II)

Serena raced through the veranda, her friends gaped at her appearance. "Serena?" Mina started but the look on Serena's face shut them both up. Serena had a look of murder on her face.

"I know where he lives." She said as she headed for the bathroom. She tore off her clothes and turned on the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her normally pale face was red, her eye was bruised and her lip was busted. She had huge globs of mud stuck in her hair. She sighed and looked at her lips.

Growling she climbed into the shower and proceeded in washing herself clean. She closed her eyes as she let the scalding hot water rain across her body. The bastard has kissed her. What's worse is that she had kissed the asshole back!

She climbed out a little calmer and wrapped a towel around her head and around her body she walked out and sat on a stool at the counter.

"Serena what happened?" Rei asked as she handed Serena a cup of coffee.

"We met up." Serena said taking the mug. "We fought." She took a sip of the coffee "We kissed."

Rei stared at her dumbfounded. While Mina spoke "You kissed the hunter?"

"HELL! If I hadn't snapped out of it, I would probably be in his bed!" Serena said slamming her head into the counter top. Mina started coughing, choking on her own spit, while Rei burst out laughing.

"Well we found his weakness." Rei joked. Mina and Serena stared at her like she had grown a third eye ball. "What?"

Mina smirked "So Rei does have a sense of humor."

Serena slammed her fist into the counter "Laugh it up while you can. He was going to go out tonight to look for us. Luckily he won't be moving for a while. I knocked him out, and fell flat. But…" She sighed and licked her busted lip. "I'm going to kill him…I'm not going to give him the chance to pin me again…" Serena went quit after that.

Mina left to go into Serena's room to get her some pajamas while Rei grabbed some stuff for Serena's injuries. Serena just stared off into space and drank her coffee.

Darien awoke at the feeling of someone prodding him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Malachite, Jadeite, and Nephrite leaning over him. He knew it was coming and just at that thought "I told you End. I told you she was strong and you shouldn't have gone out by yourself."

"I'm not making that mistake again unless I know I can get her into bed." Darien said trying to sit up, noting that they had bandaged him up and cleaned him up.

All three of them stared at him. "What?" Nephrite asked.

"You heard me." Darien rubbed his groin. "But I don't think that's going to be anytime soon, she nailed me in the nuts good."

"I would worry more about your head Endymion. You took a hard blow there, did she use a bat or something?" Malachite asked handing him two bags of ice.

"No she punched me there and that's all I remember is pain then lights out." Darien held one ice pack to his neck and the other to his groin. "Damn she was wearing steel toes."

Jade laughed a bit. "I guess you'll wear a cup next time, eh?"

Darien nodded and leaned back. He sighed and closed his eyes, he smirked, 'She may be a vampire, but she sure as hell tastes good.'

"But what were you saying about taking the vampire to bed with you?" Nephrite asked leaning back against the wall.

"We were fighting, obviously, and I had her pinned and couldn't get to my weapons. As I thought of what I should do, I looked down and she looked so tempting! She is a friggin' vampire and I wanted to ravish her as I got a taste of her!" Endymion said rubbing his eyes. "Something spooked her and she attacked, that's when you guys found me."

Malachite put a hand over his mouth, trying to subtly hide a grin while the other two were trying not to laugh, "You swore up and down to kill this woman Endymion, and now you want to fuck her?" Jadeite asked.

"How crudely put, but yes I want to "fuck" her. God, even with my nuts in pain the thought is making me hurt worse down there…" Endymion said groaning in annoyance.

Nephrite looked Endymion square in the eyes "Courtney Love naked." All four men shuddered.

"That's one way to get rid of a boner." Jadeite said wrinkling his nose.

"Jadeite, you can definitely tell that you came from a newer era then the rest of us with the language you use and in the manner you use it." Malachite sighed as he said shaking his head.

Endymion ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I have to get over this weird lust, find out where she lives, and kill her. Her kind killed my father, she swore revenge, so my revenge is upon her."

Jadeite grabbed his lap top "I can find out where she lives. How many Serena's are writers? And as for the rest of the plan, think of something more solid."

Serena sat, curled up on the sofa hugging a pillow to herself. "I know where he lives, and since I know that, I can more efficiently find a plan that will kill him. Any ideas?"

Rei sighed and looked up from her book "tell him you're a man."

Mina snorted out a small laugh "that just might work. Then as he stands there stunned decapitate him."

Serena glared at them both "Or I could let him "seduce" me and as we lay in bed I could kill him."

"That might just work. But I like my and Rei's plan better." Mina said chuckling as she drank her hot cocoa.

"I'm not going to tell him I'm a man!" Serena said throwing the pillow at Mina making her spill it down her front.

"Shit! SERENITY!"

((Till next time. Later Space Cowboys! Oh and please don't harass me with "I love Courtney Love" shit. I can't stand the bitch, I'm with the she's responsible for Kurt Cobain's death theory. So that up there in the story is my opinion! Thank you and have a nice day))


	7. Quarrling Seduction

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: As darkness falls so do precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Chapter7 – Quarrling Seduction

The lightning crashed, showing the silhouette of a malevolent creature stalking the "undead", his long blackish brown trench coat whipped in the wind. He was wearing black, knee high boots, black pants and a black turtle neck sweatshirt.

The creature jumped down, off of the roof of the roof exit and walked over to the edge looking down. He smirked as he saw a beautiful blonde stalking down the sidewalk. "Serena, you're mine."

Rei and Mina jogged to keep the tail of Serena's black duster in view. Mina swore and glared at her feet "I shouldn't have worn my pumps, but I thought we were going out dancing." Mina was dressed for fun. Mina wore golden high heels, which went with her black mini skirt and her loose, golden halter-top.

Rei sighed "You and me both." Rei wore black, knee high, high heel boots. She pulled the chain belt of her slacks tighter as they ran faster. "I just hope I don't fall of this ridiculous shirt you made me wear." The shirt was a red tube top.

Mina smiled "But you look so sexy in that outfit. We should have known Serena wasn't going to party with us when she walked out in her big boots, that black sweeper, her black wife beater and those men shorts that go all the way down to her knees! I mean what is the point of shorts that go down to the knees, seriously!"

"Air head…" Rei murmured and lunged for Serena's duster. Grabbing it made Serena stop and she turned around to look at them. "What's the rush?"

"You two go to your club." Serena smirked bearing her fangs "I have some business to attend to, and my business is following us on the roof tops."

She turned away and ran down into the alley. She climbed the fire escape later of an old, abandoned building. She sat in the middle of it waiting for him to show up.

Endymion saw her sitting in the middle of the roof of the next building over. He sneered and jumped over to the building and walked half way to her. "Well, hello there angel…" He said casually, with a slight grin upon his handsome and dark face. Serena wanted to blush at the look in his eyes but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that the thought of their kiss boiled her blood.

"Hey asshole…" Serena stood up and tied the belt of her duster. "What are you doing out here on such a beautiful night?"

"Looking for the lovliest of playmates…and it looks like I found her." Endymion shoved his hands into his trench coat.

"I don't see any sheep…" Serena said looking around her.

Endymion opened his mouth to say something, but then he got what she was insinuating. He rolled his head back and laughed. "Oh aren't you just the cutest…little blood sucking demon around. I meant you _ma petite_."

She sneered at him "That kiss isn't going to repeat itself hunter."

"We'll see." He walked the rest of the way over to her. She stood up straight which left her standing only to his broad shoulders.

She hissed under her breath. "Insufferable male!"

"Have you ever been with a male Serena?" Endymion said pacing around her.

"I've been around for centuries, so of course I have." Serena said lying. "How do you know my name?"

"Your friend Jadeite told it to me…why don't you know my name?" Endymion said standing infront of her looking down into her deep blue eyes, his own blue eyes making her shiver.

"No, I never had the pleasure of know your name." She said sarcastically.

"Endymion…but my you can call me Darien." He caressed her cheek with his hand lightly.

Serena growled and grabbed his hand throwing him behind her. "So that's the game you want to play?" he asked laughing, getting up.

The building was old, the wood was weak, and the hunter and the vampire fighting on its roof were strong. Endymion lunged for Serena, who dodged and punched him through the roof into the room below. Serena smirked but screamed when his hand came through the roof to grab her ankle.

He pulled her through the ceiling and slammed her onto the floor. She got up and lunged at him scratching, punching, and kicking. They wrestled around until Serena shoved him through the wall by the door. She heard him yell and she went out of the hole and saw that he had fallen over the stair way banister. She grinned and looked over seeing him lying two floors below groaning trying to get up.

She jumped down and landed infront of him. He growled and sweeped her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground with a loud thump. He crawled over her and chuckled a bit. "I think we're close to being evenly matched with strength Serena…" he panted.

"Maybe…" Serena pulled her feet between them and launched him over her head into the wall behind her. She stood up and he grabbed her swinging her through two walls into a room three doors away.

He opened the door and saw Serena trying to get up swearing vehemently. "How could such a dirty mouth taste so sweet?" He asked laughing.

"I like candy…" Serena mumbled as she staggered to lauch her self at him. He caught her and shoved her against the wall keeping a knee between her legs and his hands holding hers. He looked down into her spitting mad face and laughed.

Serena growled and got one of her hands free. She grabbed his neck and pulled his head down to hers. She pushed her mouth roughly against his kissing him. He let go of her other hand and grabbed her waist pulling her against him.

Serena groaned and Endymion used that as his chance to deepen the kiss. Serena pulled at his trench coat throwing it across the room. He laughed a bit but continued to kiss her. He untied her duster belt and tossed it aside like she did his coat.

They wrestled from wall to wall until they landed on the old, dirty, dusty bed. Serena pulled at his pants "off…" she moaned into his mouth and he was more then happy to comply with her wishes. Soon they were both naked and he was laying her back onto the bed.

The moonlit shone in through the broken window on the hunter and the vampire as they made love to one another.

(R&R please! But until next time…..this is the song that never ends, it keeps on going on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it keeps on going on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it keeps on going on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it keeps on going on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it keeps on going on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because this is the song that never ends, it keeps on going on and on my friends! Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, but they'll continue singing it forever just because…yeah that's enough…)


	8. The New Help and Past Lovers

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: As darkness falls so do precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Chapter 8 – The New Help and Past Lovers

Serenity woke up with the suns beams shining through the broken glass of the window. She smiled and snuggled up closer to the warmth that she lying naked against. "Wait…naked?" She opened her eyes and saw the naked chest of a man and then it came back to her…she had slept with the hunter. She crawled out from under his arms and began getting dressed frantically. She had on her everything but her shirt when Endymion woke up.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked as he sat up. A lazy grin on his face. Serenity growled agitatedly at him and pulled her shirt on.

"Home, I have got to get home, its morning!"

"But…you can walk in the day light…" Endymion began getting dressed looking puzzled at Serenity.

"Yes, but…I have a normal day job ass. I have a meeting today and I have to get there…" She pulled on her duster and ran for the window. Half naked Endymion grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Cancel…stay with me…" He brushed his lips against her cheeks.

"I can't and even if I could" She pushed him away and put a foot on the window frame "I wouldn't. You killed my twin sister; your father killed my mother. Others like you killed the rest of my clan. Last night was a sign of weakness that will not happen again hunter." With that she jumped out of the window. Endymion watched her run off and sighed getting dressed.

"And your clan killed my father. My only family and friends until recently…" He shook his head and left to go home.

Rei and Mina sat at the morning table Rei sipping her tea and Mina moaning from a hangover. "Serenity didn't come home last night." Rei said in a worried tone.

Mina looked up and sighed "Sere is a big vampire…she can take care of herself…but that hunter is persistent..."

Just then Serenity landed on the balcony outside the dining room, both Mina and Rei turned around to see a frazzled, messy and dusty looking Serenity come stalking into the apartment. "I can't talk right now unless you want to talk while I shower and dress. I have a meeting today in a couple hours." They nodded and sat in the bathroom while Serenity showered.

"What happened Sere?" Mina asked.

"Stupid hunter…"

Rei shook her head "What happened between you and the 'Stupid Hunter'"

Serenity sighed and reached for a wash cloth "We were fighting and then we fell through the roof. Once inside this old, dilapidated apartment complex with threw each other through wall and then…we…um…" She growled "Buddy Christ! We had sex!"

Mina stared at the shower curtain while Rei tried to catch her falling tea cup. "What?"

"We had sex! We slept together! Bow chica bow bow! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Serenity stepped out of the shower and proceeded in drying herself off. "Mina can I use your make up to hide these bruises, for some reason they haven't healed yet and I don't want to take a chance in them being there when I have my meeting today."

"Yeah sure Sere…but you and the hunter…had…sex? I though you said you hated him?"

"I do! He killed Angel!" She pulled out her hair dryer and brushed out her hair while blow drying it.

"Yes, he did kill Angel…" Mina looked down at her hands.

"And his father did kill your mother…but our fathers killed his father…" Rei said with a sigh.

Serenity placed the blow dryer down and went into her room she pulled on her underwear and bra then pulled on a pair of black knee high combat boots, black trousers, a white shirt with a black tie and a black blazer jacket hanging open. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and put on her make up then left for the restaurant with her canvas bag holding her new book.

Jadeite cut the vampires head off with an easy swing of his katana. Looking down at the brunette that the vampire had just attacked her sighed and shook his head. "Pity…you were such a pretty girl with a bright future ahead of you…" he cocked his head to the side as he saw a shadow hovering over him; he turned in time to see a blonde coming at him from the roof.

Serenity pinned him down and smirked "Hey Jade…"

"Well if it isn't the little vampire girl…How's the day job?" He tried to wrestle her off of him but failed.

"Good…but my questing is about your night time job…what did you think you were going to do to that girl there?"

"Kill her before she awoke as one of you…I guess you saw me kill your buddy there huh?"

"I don't care about other vampires Jade…I care only about those that concern me…and this girl definitely concerns me, I've been protecting her and her family for ages. Now…what am I going to do with you?"

"Well you can either let me go free…or kiss me again and let me show you a wild time…" He laughed and bucked his hips trying to get her off of him.

She smirked and shook her head "no…I don't think so…" She punched him in the head knocking him out, then picked up the girl and threw her over her shoulder. "I've tried to protect your family for over four hundred years, with my new preoccupation with the hunters, I've slacked and now look what's happened…you get bitten and probably turned. Please forgive me Lita…God you're tall..."

Serenity laid Lita on the couch and started cleaning her up when Rei and Mina walked in "Sere…that isn't Ashler's descendent is it?"

Serenity nodded and walked into her room grabbing some clothes. She pulled off Lita's green hip hugger jeans that were torn up and her once white presently bloody and muddy t-shirt and put on a pair of black baggy knee length shorts and a white tank top. "She was bitten and one of the hunters almost killed her. She's still alive, only when she awakens, which should be soon, she'll be one of us…" Serenity shook her head. "Shit…"

Within a half an hour's time Lita woke up and looked around. She saw three very familiar women sitting around her. "Good morning sunshine…the world says hello…" Said the woman with short blonde hair dressed completely in black.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"All you questions will be answered soon…but…do you know who Ashler Forrester is?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my ancestors from over four hundred years ago…why?"

"Do you know of his history? Of your family's legend?" Rei asked

"Of our vampire guardians? Yeah I've heard all about that. Ashler fell in love with a beautiful maiden who became his lover, when he wished to marry her; she revealed that she was a vampire. His love for her was to strong for him to care, but he was nobility so he had to marry to pass on an heir so, he married and had children and kept her as a lover until the day he died. Legend has it that she continues to protect us to this day with her…two…companions…" She gulped and looked around at all three of them again…"Wait…are you telling me that all three of you are my family's guardians?"

Serenity nodded "You are correct about my love for Ashler and his love for me."

Lita shook her head, "I thought all the ancients were dead…it looks like Mark owes me fifty dollars…"

Mina cocked her head to the side "Excuse me?"

"If you guys are supposed to be my guardians you became lax one night about four years ago. I've been a vampire for over four years now." Lita smiled and laughed "I was attacked tonight in the alley by some rogue vampire who doesn't like my clan. Boy are they going to be stoked to know ancients still exist…"


	9. The History of The Three Ancient Vamps

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: As darkness falls so do precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Big shout out guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND BEARING WITH ME! I've been writing this story for almost 3 years now and I just turned 18 as of yesterday January 5! Yes I know same day as Marilyn Manson's b-day! Thank you all so much though for your love and support and this chapter and all the rest I write are for you guys! Recently posted: Aw…SailorSerena141…I love you. Thank you for saying that my story is the best story ever! I love you guys!

Chapter 9 – The History of The Three Ancient Vamps

Lita shook her head, "I thought all the ancients were dead…it looks like Mark owes me fifty dollars…"

Mina cocked her head to the side "Excuse me?"

"If you guys are supposed to be my guardians you became lax one night about four years ago. I've been a vampire for over four years now." Lita smiled and laughed "I was attacked tonight in the alley by some rogue vampire who doesn't like my clan. Boy are they going to be stoked to know ancients still exist…"

Serenity just stared at Lita in shock. "You've been a vampire for how long?"

"Four years. I can't believe that the family stories are true…but when they talked about you…well I figured you look more like…well her." Lita pointed over to Mina. "Not some Goth girl…looks like my family has weird tastes all the way around."

"My goodness you're blunt…" Mina said laughing. Serenity just blushed and crossed her arms looking off to the side.

"So it looks like I really did save your ass from that hunter didn't I?" Serenity looked back at Lita quirking one of her thin ash blonde eyebrows.

Lita paled even more than normal "hunter?"

"Jade…apparently hunters travel in clans and or packs…which ever you prefer…he's one of five that's been hunting us since we were small children." Serenity said while standing to go into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Jesus Christ…" Lita mumbled under her breath. "Looks like ancients make enemies eh?"

Rei leaned over on one arm placing her chin in the palm of her hand "technically we're not ancients…"

"Now and days…if you are over five hundred years old, you're an ancient…no other ancients are alive anymore. Only you three still exist in this world so you three are the grand mummies of the entire vampire world." Lita said still amazed that not only were her family's legends true, but that there were still ancients alive!

"No, we're not the oldest; we're only about what…nine hundred years old?" Mina asked looking over at Serena who had just come from the kitchen chugging a Jolt cola.

"We're older than that…The crusades had just started when we were born…I believe that was 1095 if I am not mistaken? So that would make us…" Serenity calculated the numbers in her head.

"Nine hundred and eleven years old…I would be almost nine hundred and twelve being older than you two…" Rei said with a casual shrug.

Lita just stared and blinked "You guys don't even remember how old you are?"

"As the decades drag on…you start to lose count…" Mina sighed and crossed her legs. "Names, ages, birthdays, anniversaries, you just keep re-writing yourself to fit into the new decades that are swirling up around you…you have to keep moving to keep from being found out. Spain, Portugal, France, China, Japan, Germany, Netherlands, England, Poland, Scotland, Ireland, Greece, Italy, Australia, America, Canada, Greenland, Iceland, Norway…damn Vikings…"

"Just to name a few…we even set out to America onboard of the Titanic." Rei piped in.

Serenity took her seat again "We've been everywhere, seen almost everything…and we've been hunted most of our life, we're just lucky that we're the smarter ones…well of course other then Himlich Van Beuran of Germany…or at least that's who he is right now, he was alive about three hundred years before Jesus Christ was born and he witnessed the birth of the baby so he swears up and down that Jesus was the real son of God so he's very much so a devout Christian. Which is just pure blasphemy in a sense…a Christian vampire…hmm…"

"So you've basically seen it all done it all…wow…you guys must be loose if you've been able to have sex for over nine hundred years!" Lita said almost as if it was a revolation which made all three of the vampires on front of her turn beet red.

"We weren't sluts! God damn you are most definitely related to Ashler! You have his bluntness!" Serenity shouted.

Mina crossed her arms "Why do people automatically assume if you're old you're loose?"

Rei shook her head rubbing her temples. "Good God…"

"I will have you know that I have only slept with six men and I lost my virginity when I was only six hundred and eighteen! Even then it was after I was married to King Charles the sixth of France!" Mina said in haughty defense of herself.

"Wasn't he the crazy king?" Lita asked cocking her head to the side.

"Only after he found his wife drinking the blood of a guard who she was fucking at the same time…" Serenity said laughing. "Boy did he hate that. So he denied ever taking a wife, banished her and tore up all documents that said she ever existed."

"What about you?" Lita asked looking over at Serenity.

"I lost mine to Ashler…" Serenity said in a quiet voice.

"Oh…" Lita shut up then looked at Rei.

"Four hundred and sixteen years ago to a Samurai during the Azuchi-Momoyama Period." Rei said with a slight smirk on her face.

"You guys really have been around for a long time." Lita said with amazement. "Hey…I was wondering…if you guys don't mind…could I join up with you all?"

Rei, Mina and Serenity all looked at each other then looked at Lita and Serenity nodded. "Yeah, I don't see why not…we'll just have to set up a room for you here."

((Hey guys. I know, boring and a lot of history! But I looked up all this history myself so only the parts about the girls influence in history is false! Here is all the info and where I got it from…all I have to say is that Charles the sixth was a little off his rocker…he was known as Charles the Mad…but here is the info!

First Crusade 

(1095-1101)

http/ VI, King of France  
Reigned: 1380-1422

1368-1422

Charles VI (Charles the Mad or Charles the Well Beloved), king of France, son and successor of King Charles V.

During his minority he was under the tutelage of his uncles (particularly Philip the Bold, duke of Burgundy), whose policies drained the royal treasury and provoked popular uprisings in France and in Flanders. Charles freed himself of this influence in 1388, took as his counselor his brother Louis, duc d'Orléans, and recalled his father's ministers, the Marmousets.

After 1392, Charles suffered from recurrent insanity and was not active in the government. Philip of Burgundy returned to power. His rule was challenged by Louis d'Orléans and the conflict eventually resulted in war between Philip's successor, John the Fearless, and supporters of the Orleanists, known as Armagnacs. The struggle was complicated by the invasion of France by King Henry V of England. In 1420, under the influence of the Burgundians, who were allied with Henry V and his wife Isabel of Bavaria, Charles accepted the Treaty of Troyes, recognizing Henry V as his successor.

http/ 


	10. Suicide of a Star

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: As darkness falls so do precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

**_Swimbunny, Dark Hime, and Sailorstars16! I love you guys! You are what keep me writing this story! This chapter is kinda dark. You get to see what Serenity is feeling in the shadowed part of her heart._**

Chapter 10 – Suicide of a Star

Serenity sat watching the night sky as she leaned against the gargoyle that adorned the roof of the local church. She sighed and placed her wrists on her knees, "What most people don't realize is that most ancients commit suicide because they are tired of living forever. Tired of maybe never finding true love, tired of the emptiness and loneliness that most feel because of the death of their clan…weakness…will I ever succumb to their weakness? I am already tiring of this life…moving around…trying not to be found out. What will happen to me? I have no other purpose in life…Ashler's last descendant is dead…in a sense…the only thing keeping me living is that damned hunter…but even now…my lust for seeing him dead is starting to dissipate."

She stood and looked over at the masses walking below her. "You're all to busy with your pitiful existents…not even noticing me up here above your heads. You act as though you'll live forever when I could easily squash you like a bug. Living forever may sound appealing. Never having to greet the Grim Reaper, being able to watch the change of times…but sometimes…in the cold hours of the night you wish you could reach out your hand and caress the Grim Reaper's face and have him take you into his arms to take you over into the world of the dead and the changing of time starts to become redundant for history repeats itself over and over again…living forever is not what it is cracked up to be…"

She climbed up high onto the roof to stand next to the cross at the highest point of the church. "You all fear death…when I sometimes wish with all my heart to embrace it and I was born this way…Serenity my dear heart if you keep thinking this way, you'll go insane…but dearest conscious of mine…insanity might be a welcome thing…it will at least be something new that I have never experienced before…"

Endymion had seen Serenity on top of the church and had gone to check to see what she was doing. He wanted to approach her, but her ranting had ceased his movements. She had wanted to die…and yet she fought for her life every time she had gone into battle with him. He smiled sadly, she was like a star falling to earth, and it was so beautiful to see and yet, if you never think of it as having any emotions what so ever, because none ever took the time to see if it did. He never thought that this woman had any emotions and yet, standing here listening to her he realized that eternity was just as lonely for her as it had been for him even though they both had people with them to keep them company.

But then he heard her say her own name…Serenity? He walked up to where she was to here better. She was talking to herself…and answering? She was correct, and if he didn't know any better if someone didn't get to her soon, she would go insane. And he knew from experience, an insane vampire was something to fear. They usually knew nothing of what they were doing and killed with the wide eyed innocence of a child with a chain saw, never meaning to do it, but they did it anyways.

"Serenity…do not be weak" she told herself never noticing Endymion below her "do not do something the others would be sad about. You have friends…you have love and comfort in them…" She shook her head and began pacing. "But it's not the same. I lost my love when I lost my sister and my mother. My dearest love of the heavens above, Angel. And what of my mother? She was the one who grew me in her womb…she was the heart of my heart; she gave up part of her own being to birth me and my sister. I have no one…I am alone…damn…damn…Buddy Christ! What am I to do?" she started to revert back to her heavy British accent as her ranting increased. "Bloody hell…just die!" She fell to her knees and started rocking back and forth. "I am no one, just a minion of the beasts of hell! The hunter should kill me! Oh my dear Serenity do not be weak! Bloody hell conscious do not dare preach to me of being weak! I will die…I refuse to live!" With that Serenity with every intention of dying crawled on top of the cross and closed her eyes.

She was actually going to kill herself. Endymion stared at the scene before him. He had to stop her, why he wasn't sure but every fiber of his being screamed for him to save this star from falling without letting it know that someone thought of its emotions!

Serenity let herself fall and impaled herself upon the cross, but before darkness took over she felt her blood ooze from her body and two strong arms grasp her up from the metal and comfort her in their warm embrace. "My dearest Grim Reaper take me into your arms and never let me go."

(SO? January 6, 2006)


	11. You Saved Me

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Summary: As darkness falls so do precautions when fun and frolicking are involved. Enter a world that shows the in depths of war, love, pain, betrayals and things you never wanted to know about.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

I love you all and I love my fans! You guys are the bestest best people in the world!

Chapter 11 – You saved me…

Edymion ran through the city, invisible to those around him trying to get the dying woman in his arms back to his home. She was more pale then normal and bleeding all over him. She had hoped that he was the Grim Reaper, on any normal occasion he might have been the deliverer for the Grim Reaper, but this time he was going to take her from him.

Jadeite, Malachite and Nephrite stood with Jadeites cousin who was just coming into being a hunter, Zoisite, waiting for Endymion to get home. All four men were increasingly apprehensive about their leader's actions especially since he came home a couple nights ago after being out all night looking for the vampire who apparently he had slept with.

Jadeite sighed and sat down on the couch "Where the hell is that man?"

But before anyone else could answer Endymion burst into the house and rushed into his room with his blonde burden in his arms. The four men chased after him quizzical to what was going on.

Jadeite stared at Endymion as he began to undress Serenity. But Malachite noticed it before any of the others did, there was a huge hole in her stomach. "What happened to her?"

"She jumped onto a cross with the intentions of killing herself…" he mumbled tossing the blood soaked clothes onto the floor until she was mostly naked. "Jade get some hot water, a wash cloth, and some medical supplies…Nephrite…I need you, you know all about the medical treatment of paranormal beings…help her…"

Nephrite and Jadeite nodded and went to work doing what Endymion had told them do while he left and started pacing back and forth in the living room. Malachite followed him and grabbed his friend's shoulders. "What's going on End? You've been ranting for the past few decades about killing her, and here she is dying and you're trying to save her."

Endymion looked at Malachite and sighed "I don't know…I was there, she was ranting and raving at herself…she was talking to herself and answering herself. You didn't hear what she had said, I did…she was screaming at herself saying that she didn't want to live anymore, that humans had it good, that mortality was a blessing. She was sad about being alone…she has three good friends but…she was saying since her mother and sister died that she was alone. She's going insane man!"

"And an insane vampire is worse then a sane one." Malacite said leaning against the wall crossing his arms. "So why not just let her die, you've wanted her dead for ages now…"

Endymion shook his head and shrugged "I don't know, just something was coursing through my body making me desperate to save the chit."

Lita paced back and forth in front of Rei and Mina who were just starting to get worried "where is she?" Lita asked them finally stopping.

"I'm not sure…" Mina replied looking over at the clock in trepidation. It was closing in on seven in the morning Serenity told them she'd be back by one, which was six hours ago.

Rei sighed and stood "we should go look for her. She could be anywhere, including dead."

The other two nodded in agreement and followed Rei out into the streets.

Serenity woke up and groaned in pain. She was supposed to be dead, so how come she was in so much pain. She shifted around a bit and noticed that two arms were holding her close to an even warmer body. She tried to sit up but the warmth proved to have a voice "No Serenity, you're injured badly you must lie still."

Serenity opened her eyes and looked up into the face of the hunter. "Why are you holding me and why am I alive?"

Endymion laughed and kissed her forehead "I watched you fall my dear star. So I picked you up from your would be place of death and brought you here."

"You saved my life…why?"

"Because you're like a falling a star…everyone looks at it and sees beauty, but no one thinks of it as a living thing…no one thinks that it has feelings…but you my dear star, I heard what you said and I know that you do have feelings and I wish to catch you as you fall. But for now you need to heal. You may be a vampire but falling onto the cross like you did, this is going to take a few days, I'd say you'll be walking soon then you'll be fine to try to kill me again." He smiled and brushed her blonde hair from her face.

Serenity yawned and started to doze back to sleep and mumbled "I find dear hunter that I am losing my desire to see…you…dead…"

(I know…its short but what can I say? It's almost time for class to end and I have finals this week so if I don't update soon that's why…finals…BLECK! That and we just recently had a loss here at my school EHOVE Career Center. Two girls and a young man from here went out for a drive Sunday morning and went 85 mph over a rail road track and crashed. The young man died and the two girls are in critical condition. Please pray for them guys! The accident was yesterday January 8, 2006.)


	12. Ami, our werewolf tracker

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

We just recently had a loss here at my school EHOVE Career Center. Two girls and a young man from here went out for a drive Sunday morning and went 85 mph over a rail road track and crashed. The young man died and the two girls are in critical condition. Please pray for them guys! The accident was January 8, 2006.

Chapter 12 – Ami, our werewolf tracker

Serenity yawned and started to doze back to sleep and mumbled "I find dear hunter that I am losing my desire to see…you…dead…"

"Bloody freaking hell…" Mina mumbled as they walked through the factory district once more. "Loads of blood barns, no Serenity, dead bodies, no Serenity…not even anybody that has seen her!"

Rei sighed and wrapped her arms around her waist, "we've been looking for hours and yet we haven't seen any sign of her once so ever…we've seen hunters, vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, nymphs, fairy, giants, ogres, fawns and so much more…and yet no Serenity where on earth could she be?"

"What about those hunters you've all been after, she could be over with them." Lita said her hands tucked into the pocket of her green hoodie. "Right?"

Mina and Rei stopped and looked at each other, both of them had never even let that thought cross into their brains. "D'oh!"

Rei pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "I have a call to make."

Within a half an hour a young petite woman with short blue hair with blonde streaks came forward down the street. She wore a long ankle length trench coat with a black button up shirt hanging open over a blue fishnet shirt and a blue and black bondage skirt. Her large black combat boots were, surprisingly, not making any sounds as Mina and Lita stared at her in awe. They looked at Rei "A werewolf? Why in the hell would you want the help of a werewolf?" Mina asked.

Rei smiled and walked up to the girl hugging her. She looked over her shoulder and led the woman over, "Guys this is Ami Mizuno, I met her a few years back in Japan, she's an awesome tracker, and she works with me at the fashion studio."

Lita and Mina just stared at her; neither had ever met a real werewolf before. So instead Ami spoke "Hey guys, so I'm here to help you track your lost vampire friend?"

"Yeah, we can't find her anywhere…we can't hear her, sense her, or anything…we're desperate to find her." Mina said looping her thumbs through her belt loops.

Ami nodded and smirked cocking her head to the side. "Alright, let's get 'er done!" Ami turned and ran towards the bridge with the three vampires behind her.

Serenity sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It was of a moderate size all four walls were painted black with thick black curtains over the window and the furniture was made of cherry. The bed that she was in had burgundy bed linen and the bed itself was a black iron wrought canopy bed, with no canopy.

She sighed and ran a hand through her silvery blonde hair. For the past few hours five men had been in and out, all of them hunters. The one with brown hair, whose name was Nephrite had been taking care of her wounds, Jadeite she recognized, he had been helping Nephrite, kind of like a nurse. The other two had long blondish hair and looked similar, she guessed that they were related, their names were Zoicite and Malachite they had taken turns bringing in food for her, and Zoicite had helped her to the bathroom.

But as for the black haired hunter, his name was Endymion right? He had been the most attentive, coming in and talking with her, reading to her, or just sitting with her. It was strange because this male had been trying to kill her since she was six and she had tried to kill him numerous amounts of times. What was going on?

She smiled slightly, but at least she wasn't talking to her conscious any more. Endymion chose that moment to walk in. "What are you smiling about?" He asked in an amused tone.

"Nothing…" She sneered and looked off to the side, which made Endymion laugh.

"Even after all that we've been through you still hate me?"

"Always have…so why stop now?" She asked looking him square in the eye.

"I can name quiet a few reasons why." He sat at the foot of the bed staring at her. "One, we've made love. Two, I saved you when you tried to kill yourself. Three, I've kept Jadeite from trying to kill you. Four, I've made sure that all of my men treat you with respect. Five, I've read to you. Six, I've talked to you. And most importantly seven, I haven't tried to kill you."

"Hurray…want a medal?"

Before Endymion could reply Zoicite came in looking a little nervous "Endymion…there are four girls outside the door demanding entrance, they say they know that Serenity is here…and if we don't deliver we will have three very angry vampires and one angry werewolf on our hands."

Endymion looked back from Zoicite to Serenity and arched one of his sleek black brows "Werewolf?"

Serenity just smiled "It must be one of Rein's friend's from Japan."

Endymion nodded "Give them entrance." Soon as the words left his mouth he saw four angry women stride into the bedroom all of them oozing an aura of sex and power, even the little Goth girl with blue hair.

The four men came rushing in behind them as they all surrounded Serenity and hugged her. Jadeite stared at Lita incredulously "YOU!"

She looked back at him "what?"

"You…you're alive…you're a vampire…dammit I knew I should've killed you when I had the chance."

"Jade, calm down, she's been a vampire for four years. Not just recently." Serenity said as she tried to climb out of the bed. "not going to work…"

Rei kneeled by Serenity and brushed her hair from her face "What happened?" Rei and Mina looked up at Endymion "If you did anything to harm her I swear I will kill you hunter."

"He saved me…from myself…I tried to die…"

Mina couldn't believe what she was hearing "you tried to die? What for? Oh no…Serenity…you didn't…almost…?"

"Yes, she did almost lose herself to the beasts within her mind. Insanity almost set in." Endymion crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side almost as if he was daring them to try and attack him.

"We're taking her home with us; we have doctors that will attend to her…besides she belongs home with her family." Rei said as she picked up Serenity.

With that the four women left with his star in their arms protecting her from the world around her.

(Short I know, but I had my VCD finals today, and I have my English finals today, Government tomorrow and my the last of my VCD finals on Thursday then Friday I have my 18th b-day party.)


	13. Won’t you protect me?

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

We just recently had a loss here at my school EHOVE Career Center. Two girls and a young man from here went out for a drive Sunday morning and went 85 mph over a rail road track and crashed. The young man died and the two girls are in critical condition. Please pray for them guys! The accident was January 8, 2006.

Chapter 13 – Won't you protect me?

"stop that…stop that…stop that…stop that…stop that…WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY!" Serenity yelled at Mina and Rei as they crooned over her disheveled state.

"I'm sorry but Serenity…will you look at yourself? You have a wound in your gut; you were in a house of hunters and you almost went insane." Rei said cleaning Serenity's wound.

Mina handed Rei the materials that she needed "Even we vampires kill vampires that went off their rockers. And if you had an argument with your conscious you were very close to falling off your rocker and landing in a padded cell until a jury tries you." She sighed and shook her head "But the question is why were you close to loosing it?" Mina bit into a ham sandwich and waved her hand around "you have love, friends, money, a successful job…"

"Hunters trying to kill me, a dead sister, and a dead mother…eternity just doesn't seem worth it anymore…" Serenity sat back and sighed. "I lost the love of my life because he had to be an honorable knight and take over when his father passed away."

Ami came back into Serenity's room and handed Serenity some tea, "it is hard to live without your family. But Serenity…you have great friends. You have Rein, Kamina, Lita and hopefully after this situation, me. And as for the hunter, I don't think you have to worry about him any more. I saw the way he looked at you."

Lita laughed "he wants your goody bags! He likes you. Hell he saved you because he didn't want to see you hurt and think about what he told you. "Because you're like a falling a star…everyone looks at it and sees beauty, but no one thinks of it as a living thing…no one thinks that it has feelings…but you my dear star, I heard what you said and I know that you do have feelings and I wish to catch you as you fall" HELLO! If he doesn't like you after saying that to you…well I don't know what he would say if he did like you."

"Lita…you're an idiot." Ami said taking off her trench coat and throwing it across the room.

Serenity smiled and leaned back against the wall. "You guys…maybe, just maybe you all will keep me sane. And Ami, yes I do want you as a friend…it's just weird to have a werewolf as a friend…" She cocked her head to the side.

Ami nodded and sat down on the bed with the other girls "but we have bigger problems…and it's not the hunters."

Serenity cocked her head to the side "then what is it?"

Ami shook her head, "we were being followed on our way to get you, and so I really didn't get a chance to check out what it was. We'll just have to wait and see…"

Endymion sat on top of the roof of the store next to the park staring, but not really looking at anything any one else could see. He was seeing a star inside of his mind. "Serenity." He smirked and shook his head. The little vamp had found a way somewhere no one else had ever been since the death of his father. He looked up at the moon and sighed wistfully. Damn that little vamp, all these centuries of plotting vengeance, and within a few blissful moments of being wrapped in her arms he had fallen in love with her. He looked down at the happy couples in the park, love.

He stood and climbed down to the street below only to see a young Goth girl with short blonde hair with hot pink tips wearing a long black trench coat, a pink and black plaid miniskirt with a black tank top on with a small red line visible on her stomach. He shook his head, that Goth girl was Serenity. He shoved his hands into his coat and followed after her into the park.

Serenity ran through the park ignoring everyone around her, she loved the park; it was her one solace from the world around her. She slowed down as she approached the pond. With a small smile on her face she sat next to the water and pulled her leather clad booted legs against her chest wrapping her arms around them resting her head on top.

"What's a star doing away from heaven?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Endymion approaching.

"Pretty words, curses and insults I swear that's the only thing that exits from that mouth of your Endymion." She looked back out at the water as he sat next to her.

"What would you prefer?" He cocked his head as he looked at her.

"Well, since neither of us wants to kill each other anymore, how about a normal conversation?" Serenity asked as she looked over to him.

He nodded and stood holding out his hand to her. She sighed, "If you can't beat them, join them…" She took his hand and let him walk with her, but to her own surprise, he never let go of her hand.

They walked along the streets looking like the other couples, only creepier. Endymion looked down at the blonde woman "Why are you out of bed?"

"What do you mean?" She looked up at him then looked forward.

"What I mean is that I can still se the red mark on your stomach from where you impaled yourself upon the cross of the church."

"I got bored sitting in bed all day and decided to go out, I told Ami where I was going."

"Serenity, I can feel you leaning against me, you're still not strong enough. What if someone tries to attack you?" She looked up at him and saw the genuine concern and fear for her sparkling in his deep blue eyes.

"Well, I have you standing next to me don't I? Who said I would have to fight alone."

"What if you were alone, one false move and they could have your head off and which would give them room to cut out your heart." He took his hand from hers and wrapped it around her waist.

Serenity paled and looked over at the passing cars "thank you for reminding me about your past…" She said in a sarcastic tone.

"Serenity…I'm sorry, but I'm also worried about you." He stopped and pulled her against him.

Serenity sighed and leaned against him "Ami said that on their way to come and get me that they were followed, but she didn't want to try and track them because she wanted to get to me. Something's out there…I saw three dead vamps, one dead fairy, four dead ogres and two dead werewolves tonight all of them torn up and the marks weren't anything we've ever seen before…"

He stiffened and looked down at her, "all of those creatures were torn up?" Serenity nodded.

"There were more weren't there?" Serenity nodded again. "What and how many?"

"Ten torn up hunters…don't worry none of them were Zoicite, Nephrite, Malachite, or Jadeite…they were from the underground pop culture hunter's group, "The Van Helsing Group." The wannabe vampire hunters." Serenity said pulling away from him and walked down the sidewalk.

Endymion followed her "If that many people have been torn up then maybe…" but before Endymion could finish Serenity went running out in front of a large semi-truck grabbing something off the rode, but at the speed she was moving the truck driver didn't even notice her movements.

When the road had cleared up he ran across the street to see Serenity cradling a small black cat with a bald crescent moon in the middle of its forehead. She crooned over the cat and looked up at him and smiled innocently "Kitty."

"I see that…why did you do that?" Endymion crouched down and looked at the small black furry creature poking it a couple times before its paw lashed out and scratched him.

"Because she would have been hit and killed by that semi truck! I can't let a poor kitty be killed!" Serenity pouted and stood up. Endymion just started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are! Big bad vampire girl has a soft spot for furry creatures! Oh no! Big scary vampire Goth girl saving poor defenseless kitty cats!" Serenity growled at Endymion and with the kitty cat in her arms she left him rolling around on the ground.


	14. The Brainy Werewolf and The New Enemy

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

We just recently had a loss here at my school EHOVE Career Center. Two girls and a young man from here went out for a drive Sunday morning and went 85 mph over a rail road track and crashed. The young man died and the two girls are in critical condition. Please pray for them guys! The accident was January 8, 2006.

Chapter 14 – The Brainy Werewolf and The New Enemy

Mina held the little black cat in her arms becoming obsessed with the little kitty. "Aw she's so cute…what's her name?"

"Maybe Moonie, because of the crescent moon shape in her forehead." Ami suggested petting the kitty's head.

Serenity and Rei both wrinkled up their noses and shook their heads "I was thinking Luna. For the fact that not only did I find her on Lunar Ave but because of the moon on her head." Serenity said bringing some tuna over for the kitty.

"Yeah, Luna works." Mina said setting the cat next to the tuna can.

Serenity pulled up her shirt to look at where the cross had broken through her skin, there wasn't even a scar left on the outside, she still hurt a little inside of her body, but that was mainly because insides take longer to heal then outsides. She had jumped on the cross hoping it would rip her in half because the only way to kill a vamp is to basically rip them apart, all this did was hurt her and weaken her.

Ami looked over at Serenity and smiled sadly "How badly does it hurt?"

"It doesn't hurt at all actually. Its only when I eat and when I move mainly." Serenity shrugged "It's only my insides that hurt."

"Yeah I would guess as much considering that the cross went through your abdomen." Rei said sitting down next to Luna.

Serenity pulled her My Chemical Romance shirt back down and pulled her legs under her leaning on the armrest of the couch.

"Ami, do you have any clue as to what these creatures could be?" Serenity asked taking the attention off of her.

"Well I read through some ancients texts, because these things are old whatever they are…and I think I may have a clue as to what they are." Ami pulled out a large brown leather bound book and set it on the coffee table.

All four girls leaned over the book then looked at Ami. "This can't be right Ames." Lita said looking back to the book.

Ami shrugged and licked her lips "What is a good tracker, good at hiding its scent and strong? What is not human but can look human? What is the mortal enemy of all creatures living here on earth?"

Rei looked around at all the girls then looked back at Ami "Demons."

(Hey yall! I love My Chemical Romance. Gerard Way I LOVE YOU! He's so FU…FKING HOT! Gotta love gothic boys )


	15. Interlude – The Demon’s Plot

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

We just recently had a loss here at my school EHOVE Career Center. Two girls and a young man from here went out for a drive Sunday morning and went 85 mph over a rail road track and crashed. The young man died and the two girls are in critical condition. Please pray for them guys! The accident was January 8, 2006.

Chapter 15 – Interlude – The Demon's Plot

A tall creature sat still on top of the large sky-scraper looking out over the city. They had only just recently discovered that paranormal creatures can hide quiet well for they had only just started finding them within the past ten years.

The creature crept forward, coming out of the shadows. It was a young man with waist length black hair, large bat wings, red eyes and his skin was as pale as snow. He was a demon, sent forth to fly over the city to look for those of paranormal descent. Fairies, ogres, vampires, werewolves, giants, centaurs, fawns, chupacabras, nymphs, pixies, elves, dwarfs, gnomes, hobbits, witches, sorcerers, wizards, warlocks and even hunters were their prey. He smiled coldly hunters were humanized demons that kept its hatred for paranormal descendants but also hated demons; they had an unusual love for humans unlike demons who would rather eat a human than love it.

The demon stood and pulled a cell phone from the back pocket of his tight, black, leather pants and dialed the number for the base of operations "Ynell reporting. There is little descendant activity on the south east side." With that he hung up and took flight into the air.


	16. Lycan, Vampire, Hunter

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

We just recently had a loss here at my school EHOVE Career Center. Two girls and a young man from here went out for a drive Sunday morning and went 85 mph over a rail road track and crashed. The young man died and the two girls are in critical condition. Please pray for them guys! The accident was January 8, 2006.

Chapter 16 – Lycan, Vampire, Hunter

"Bored…bored…bored…" Serenity sighed and kicked her legs back and forth "The girls are going to hate me for this but, he has to know. He saved me so it's the least I can do is save his ass in return…"

She looked around and laid back against the cool steel of the office buildings roof. Most normal people would meet in stores, parks, street corners or other places like that but her kind, those known as the paranormal descendants usually met inside of old worn down buildings, somewhere in the factory district or on roof tops because of the council that had disbanded long ago had made it so that humans and descendants had a compromise, we could continue to live and act like humans and humans would think that descendants were just someone's over active imagination. Real geniuses weren't they?

She sat up and looked around again "Bored…" with that final word she saw Endymion jump from the neighboring buildings roof to a spot close to her.

Endymion smiled as he saw serenity sitting there in her black Daisy Duke hot pants with a black garter belt hanging out holding up her purple and black striped tights, knee high combat boots, black fishnet shirt with a purple bikini top underneath it, a trench coat and a spiked collar. She was definitely a product of time. All those years where if you didn't look like the others you couldn't move in society had finally caught up with her and brought her to the age where you could dress in whatever you wanted and only be judged by those who weren't of a like mind as you and it wouldn't faze you a bit.

"What did you call me for Serenity?" He asked holding out a hand for her.

She took his hand and let him pull her up "I have information on the creatures that are hunting the descendants."

"Ah, business." He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the metal ventilation ducts. "Shoot."

"These things…well they're demons."

"What?" He shot up from his position and looked at her like she was crazy "Demons? Demons haven't been around for centuries."

"What else could kill all of those descendants? They must be hiding in the city. You saved my ass so I'm going to save your fucking ass. God knows why! You don't even believe me! Ami is the smartest person I've ever met, she has the best nose out of every lycan I've ever met so excuse me! Find out for yourself if I'm lying or not you Goddamn ass hole!" Serenity growled and turned to leave but Endymion caught her arm and pulled her back against him.

He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry. You wouldn't get so angry if you were lying, I'm sorry I do believe you. So what are we going to do about this?"

"The girls will hate me for this, but…I think five hunters, one werewolf and four vampires will be a good team against this new threat against our existence…what do you think?"

"Team up? I think that's a good idea."

(GOMEN NASAI! I know these past few chapters have been short but you have to admit, they leave you wondering what will happen next…and Sailorstars16 thank you for reviewing so much! You and people like you is what keeps me writing! January 12, 2006 hey I'm doing good 3 chapters in one day! Hell yeah BIATCH!)


	17. Truces and Admissions

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

We just recently had a loss here at my school EHOVE Career Center. Two girls and a young man from here went out for a drive Sunday morning and went 85 mph over a rail road track and crashed. The young man died and the two girls are in critical condition. Please pray for them guys! The accident was January 8, 2006.

Chapter 17 – Truces and Admissions

"No, no, no absolutely not, I refuse to do that!"

"But Rei, it's our only hope!" Serenity sat on the couch looking up into the face of four angry women.

"How do we know they won't turn on us?" Mina asked crossing her arms in annoyance.

"I…I just know!" She leaned back "Besides it was his idea…he swore to keep the others at bay…and as Lita put it so bluntly "He wants my goodie bags" so I would think he would behave himself. Besides, demons hate hunters and vice versa…"

Lita looked at the other girls "she has a point."

"Point or not…I want a contract." Rei proclaimed looking over at Ami who nodded her head in agreement.

"Serenity, Rei's right. A contract would be a smart bet. Get a hold of him and make an appointment for all of us to make a contract."

Serenity stood up and walked over to the large window and stared out across the city as the sun beat off the metal to make everything sparkle. "A contract would be a smart move." She looked over her shoulder at the group "I may trust him, but y'all don't so…I'll get us a meeting…"

"WHAT?"

"Jade calm down, this is a good idea if we're up against demons. I mean werewolves and vampires…" Zoicite shrugged his shoulders.

Jadeite shook his head "Jade stop being so proud! You only don't like this because you could have killed one of them but Serena stepped in to stop you!" Nephrite proclaimed looking over at Endymion.

"I think it's a good idea as well, Endymion we've followed you and trusted you for centuries, and so we will follow you and trust you now." Malachite said.

Serenity sat under the tree by the pond in the park watching the sun set. She shivered never realizing that it was this chilly out. She was wearing a pair of black sneakers with thigh high purple and black striped tights, black, knee length, shredded jeans and a pink HIM shirt. She pulled her shoulder length blonde and black hair back into pig tails, she had just dyed her hair earlier that day dying the tips black, to keep it out of her face.

Endymion saw her and smiled shoving his hands into the back pockets of his black jeans with were tucked into a pair of knee high combat boots, a black fishnet shirt with a black trench coat over top. Serenity looked up and gave him a small smile and patted the ground next to her. He sat and leaned against the tree not saying anything for a few moments.

"How's the cat doing?"

"She's doing well. We named her Luna." Serenity pulled her knees to her chest and placed her head upon her knees.

He nodded ran a hand through his messy black hair "What did you need to see me about?"

"The girls agreed to a truce as long as a contract stating our truce was made. They want to make sure that you can't harm us…legally."

Endymion was quiet for a long while staring at the falling sun and the shadows it played across the large grassy park. The sheer brilliance and beauty of it all. He closed his eyes to the nostalgic scene and spoke "Do you think we'll hurt you and your friends?"

"I've hated you and your kind for centuries. We had to hide continuously and change our names. We lost our friends, our family…I lost Ashler…" She wiped the tears from her eyes. She turned to him to say more but her halted her with his own question.

"Who is Ashler?"

"Ashler was the only man I ever loved; I would have married him and stayed with him if he hadn't been a lord's son. He needed a wife and children that wouldn't call him move constantly and always change their names. We were in love…but I had to let him go…" She smiled sadly and shook her head. "Lita is his descendant."

"I see…" He sighed and looked over at her.

"But you know…on top of everything…most vamps hate the fact that they're hunted by descendants…we came from the same blood and yet your kind hates us…when we only hate you because you all want us dead. My friend Molly was in love and married a hunter named Melvin but when Melvin found out he killed her then we had to kill him…I'm tired of fighting and killing! I just want to fall in love, get married, have children! I'm sick and tired of all this fucking bullshit that I have to get mixed up in just because I am a vampire!"

Endymion couldn't take it anymore and pulled her onto his lap and cradled her against him. He kissed her temple and sighed "You'll have your truce." He tilted her head up to look at him then kissed her "and you'll have the love of a man who no longer cares what you are or what he is."

Serenity kissed him again and smiled "I love you Endymion…always and forever…"

"And I love you Serenity."

(Lady Tristana Rogue, thank you for reviewing and to the Buffy thing...WTF! I never copy cat...besides I don't watch Buffy...so I didn't know that, I just day dream and write what I day dream, I like kinky stuff!)


	18. Interlude – Ynell’s insider Info

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

We just recently had a loss here at my school EHOVE Career Center. Two girls and a young man from here went out for a drive Sunday morning and went 85 mph over a rail road track and crashed. The young man died and the two girls are in critical condition. Please pray for them guys! The accident was January 8, 2006.

Chapter 18 – Interlude – Ynell's insider Info

Ynell smiled wickedly at the scene below him. "How sweet, a vampire and a hunter in love." He shook his head and pulled out his phone.

This was extraordinary, he smirked and cocked his head to the side, the others thought that this area had no descendants but sitting in front of him are two! And if they were powerful enough to hide themselves for this long then they must be at least seven to nine hundred years old. This was going to be sweet!

Ynell hit the speed dial button and spoke "Ynell here, two ancient descendants. A couple, a vampire and a hunter." then hung up. Oh yes, this was going to be sweet.

(Hey yall! Corpse Bride comes out January 31st!)


	19. Truth About End

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

O.o umm…I is a girl… . with a boyish personality…4 older brothers what can I say, even my dog, and neighbors are boys…I grew up with mainly men…ANYWHO! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FER THE LOVE YOU HAVE SHOWN ME! And thank you for reading my story…or in the words of Bobby Booshay from the Water boy "thank you all for being my friends!" and don't worry about spelling I can't spell all that well either. Thank you spell check! Anyways! I'll continue the story now!

Chapter 19 – Truth About Me

He stared at the rising sun taking a drag off his cigarette sitting on the sill of the open window. He turned his head to look back into the room. It was a good size bed room, two walls were painted burgundy and the other two were padded just like the walls in an insane asylum. He smirked and looked over to the bed, all black sheets and black pillows with a small pale white woman that owned the room in the middle it. While sleeping she took on the ambiance of her name, serenity.

He stared back out the window and shivered a bit as the wind brushed against his bare chest. Fall was fast approaching as the last days of August began to dwindle down to the last week. It was peaceful, but peace never lasted for long. With the new threat of demons his team would have to join together with Serenity's and not kill each other because if two teams of allies fight each other then who would save the rest of the descendants?

But the demons that would be the tricky part, he knew how their skills. Fight dirty, take no prisoners, merci is for the weak; that was their philosophy.

With a cloud of smoke fading in front of him a rueful glare came upon his face. Then there was the threat that made him quiver to the bones, his half brother Ynell. His father was his own, pure hunter…but his mother, he and Ynell shared a mother, a demon mother. He sighed and closed his eye leaning his head back against the wooden frame.

"Endymion?" He looked over at Serenity and saw her sit up with the black sheet wrapped around her. Smiling he pulled off his pants and climbed into the bed next to her.

Rei sat out on the balcony, which was right off of the dining room, with the other girls. Lita groaned and covered her face "Good Lord!"

Mina turned the radio up "They may be trying to keep quiet but for the love of gawd! Couldn't they have gone to his place to do that?"

"At least Serenity is finally happy." Ami put in sipping her tea.

"I concur…Serenity has been floating around since she went to talk to him about a treaty." Rei crossed her legs and leaned over to grab a bagel.

"She's finally in love is the thing. With the hunter that killed her mum and sister no less! Isn't that just crazy?" Mina said musing to her self. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed "Isn't love great."

"Ditz…" Lita muttered.

(that's it for now guys! Sorry its taken so long. Geeze though! Srsmoon, Missy, Moonmyth26, Moon Rose18 and Lady Tristana Rogue I LOVE YOU ALL! You are the reason I put up with the harassment from everybody, including my friends who don't understand why an 18 year old Goth girl would love Sailor Moon.)


	20. Following the leader 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Oo Jebus Christo! I posted over my rant letter so this is chapter 20. Check out chapter 19!

20 chapters down, not sure how many left to go, but it should be done soon, and I will love the day when that happens cuz I'll be able to finally work on my Inu Yasha Fan Fic "Where I Really Belong" but I'm getting annoyed with it and I'm thinking of trashing it. Read it maybe and tell me what you think. LOVE YOU!

Chapter 20 – Following the leader

Night was a heavenly blessed thing. Dark shadows to hide in, heightened senses, the thrill of not knowing what could come after you! It was a blessed thing indeed. Serenity held her arms open and smiled joyfully as the wind blew through her hair and think layer of clothes, September was here and with it brought the most beautiful time of the year when the leaves turned from their bright green to reds, oranges, yellows and even purple, stepping on them to hear their crunch was just a sign that autumn was here. Autumn was her most favorite time of the year.

She sat down on the edge of her balcony and looked over the large city wearing nothing but a poncho and a short plaid skirt. She leaned onto the railing and sighed closing her eyes with pleasure. This was her favorite spot in the entire world, the balcony looking over the city. No other place was as beautiful to her except, in the arms of Endymion.

"Serenity…" Lita came up behind her and leaned against the railing, "I'm sure he's fine."

"He's been gone for two months with no word back. How long can it take to get information out of a bunch of gremlins?"

"He might be following a lead on the demons Sere." Lita offered trying to calm her friend's nerves.

"I hope you're right…"

"Endymion, it's been to fucking months!" Jadeite whined again for the billionth time that day. "How do we know if the freaking little gremlins were correct about the water nymphs?"

"I threatened to come back after them if they lied to me." Endymion looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I hope they did lie, I want to kill those little bastards…"

"What about the nymphs? They said something about the elders of the city…" Nephrite said readjusting the sword on his shoulder.

"Couldn't we have gone to them first?" Zoicite asked having to run a bit to catch up.

"Not without one of the girls and I want to know what who is after us before we tell them, if we don't find anything out without going to the elders, then I'll tell the girls but until then we're searching."

"Who are we going to see now End?" Malachite asked finally taking interest in the conversation.

"The werewolves."

"Wer…were…werewolves! But…but…but…they hate us more then the vamps do! Couldn't we hit up the vamps first?" the ever whining Jadeite asked.

"You know…you've become a regular pussy since Serenity attacked you Jade…" Zoicite said laughing.

"Shut up…I'm just cautious."

"Yeah whatever!"

(Hey sorry for the short chapter I'm having a slight writers block. Damn illness…anywho I posted over my rant letter so this is chapter 20. Check out chapter 19!)


	21. Following the leader 2

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Oo Jebus Christo! I posted over my rant letter so this is chapter 20. Check out chapter 19!

20 chapters down, not sure how many left to go, but it should be done soon, and I will love the day when that happens cuz I'll be able to finally work on my Inu Yasha Fan Fic "Where I Really Belong" but I'm getting annoyed with it and I'm thinking of trashing it. Read it maybe and tell me what you think. LOVE YOU!

Chapter 21 – Following the leader 2

Endymion stood at six foot four and was considered quiet tall, but the man who stood before him, Arik Alpha of the clan Subbious, was even taller standing at six foot eight. But Endymion stood before Arik staring him down. He had guts that was for certain.

"You would have been wiser hunter to have listened to the nymphs. We know little of the demons that you speak of. We hadn't even heard of any planned attack on descendents. I am sorry, but if the vampires that you speak of need our help they just need to ask." Arik sat on one of the several sofas that adorned the home of the Subbious sliding his ankle on top of his knee, crossing his arms in indifference. "We will help them, never you."

"I understand." Endymion nodded then with the others in tow he led them from the house out into the woods.

"Well, now what Endymion?" Zoicite asked.

"We will have to return to the city and talk to the girls. We need them now…we must speak to the elders." Endymion sighed and ran a hand through his messy unwashed hair.

"Finally home, with showers, beds and proper toiletries! We've been gone for over three months chasing shadows…" Jadeite said walking a little faster, quite pleased that he would be returning to the city.

(Sorry short again, but if you think about it. It has its own purpose right? I promise they will get longer. In fact the next 3 chapters will have sex, violence and death!)


	22. Decisions for Us

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Hey Y'all! I have a fiction press name too if you want to check it out. Its K.P. Phelps!

Chapter 22 – Decisions for Us

She looked like an angel standing there with the wind blowing her hair around. He smiled as he noted what she had opted to do with her hair this time. It was a little past her shoulders dyed silver with black highlights. He rubbed a hand over his stubble covered face moaning. "God I've missed her." Endymion walked to the front of the building and walked in nodding the front desk receptionist and pushed the button to go up. He was greeted by five very lovely women when he stepped off of the elevator. "Hello ladies."

All five of them grabbed his arms pulling him to their penthouse apartment suit. He sat on the couch laughing. "Abuse on the weary traveler…jeeze…"

Serenity sat beside his wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Well?"

"Brick walls, every fucking time." He sighed tiredly and kissed Serenity's forehead.

Ami and the others looked at each other. "You're meaning to suggest something with this aren't you?" Ami asked sitting on the coffee table.

"Yeah I guess I am. But let me tell you everything first." They all nodded and sat down to listen. "We started out well, heading for the business district of the city and asked around, one of the faes there suggested that we go see the ogres, well after a bout of fighting with them they suggested that we go talk to the sprites, well they suggested that we go talk to the gremlins, but before we could leave the sprites decided that Malachite would stay to be their mate. Well we had to sneak him out of the village." Endymion ran his hands through his messy hair "The gremlins were less helpful. They told us to go talk to the nymphs who suggested that we talk to the elders." The girls looked at each other knowing what might have to be done, "but I refused, knowing that we'd have to pull you into it, because they would never speak to five hunters no matter what we tell them, so we went to talk to the werewolves saying that we knew Ami, whom the alpha, Arik, seems to have a great deal of respect for. We have no other leads to follow and without recommendations from clans, prides, covens, packs or anything else like that we can't talk to people randomly. So we have to do what we didn't want to do now…"

"The werewolves suggested that we take you to go see the elders. The elders would know more I agree, but maybe…" Ami said looking over at the others.

"Maybe we should speak with them privately Endy…" Serenity suggested "they hate hunters almost enough to kill you even with representation from us…" Rei interrupted Serenity with a snort.

"We're older than most of the elders End. For that reason alone they will have to listen to us Serenity. We have to at least try. We may be the oldest, but…they have the power." Rei said leaning back on the love seat.

Mina nodded "the only reason we aren't elders is because they're chauvinistic male pigs who believe a woman can't rule no matter how old she is. But I agree with Rei, we should at least try. But I also agree with Rei, it should be only us End."

Endymion shook his head "nope, I refuse. It should be all of us. Ami, Kamina, Rein, Lita, Serenity, Zoicite, Malachite, Jadeite, Nephrite and myself."

They girls sighed knowing that he would follow them. "fine, dress in your best attire and meet us there tomorrow night at eleven." Serenity said growling a bit.

(Stubborn men. Oh well we can't live with them but sadly we can't live with out them, depending on your preference! ½ Gay myself. TASTE MY RAINBOW BITCH!)


	23. Dressed for Seduction

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Hey Y'all! I have a new Sailor Moon Fan Fic called Saints Of Satan. Check it out please. You have all been so supportive of me up to now, please read it and let me now it I'm living up to this one just yet. I love you!

Chapter 23 – Dressed for Seduction

Miles of leather was the first thing that came to the mind of the men as they came into the living room of the girl's apartment. Serenity and the girls were decked out head to toe in long leather formal gowns. All the gowns were so similar and yet, different enough to match each girls personality.

Ami was quiet, kind and brilliant and her gown reflected that. It was a dark blue gown with a sheer fabric that covered her shoulders and went to her neck attached to a leather collar. But she was also sassy, and in her own quiet way, seductive and her outfit reflected that with a slit on either side of her dress that rode up to her hips, and her knee high blue boots that had stiletto heels.

Lita was fun, bright, tough and sexy. She was a veritable Amazon with her sage green gown the only covered her left shoulder, but the slits in her gown only went to her knee, enough to show her feminine side without compromising the fact that she was used to being more covered up, and like Ami had a pair of knee high green stiletto boots.

The firebrand Rei, she was quiet, saucy, intelligent, and demure with the temper of a T-Rex when provoked. She was wearing a strapless red gown that rode up to mid thigh showing off her curvy legs which had red leather straps criss crossing up her legs to hold her red heels in place.

Mina was a temptress, a flirt, a nymphomaniac, a ditz and yet she was completely naïve. Mina was born under the planet of Venus that much was obvious. Her gown was a rich yellow that looked almost gold. It basically looked like a two piece set, a tube top and a skirt whose slits rode almost all the way to her waist, the only thing calling it a dress was the shear golden fabric that covered her stomach and back that connected the two barely concealed pieces of leather together. She looked like a goddess and kept that air about her as well with her golden pump sandals.

But Endymion couldn't bear to look at the other girls when Serenity finally walked into the room. She looked do elegant, charming, provocative, she looked like a dominatrix and yet so helpless all at the same time, the only thing deterring her from looking like another woman all together were her large knee high buckle combat boots. Her dress was black as night making her skin glow alabaster and her blonde hair radiate. Her eyes were glowing, and her hands ran nervously over the dress. You could see where it started and wear it ended, straps right behind her neck crossing down to cover her breasts, barely, then criss-cross along her stomach and abdomen to connect to two pieces of fabric that covered her front and back, and rode a little lower then scandalous. She was breath taking.

Fidgeting Serenity walked foreword between the two groups. "We need to ah…go…"

All the girls left at the same time being followed by the drooling hunters behind them. Malachite smirked and glanced over at Endymion "we wanted to kill them at one time? What were we thinking?"

Jadeite smirked and trained his gaze to Rei's rear end. "Not a whole hell of a lot from this point of view."

"They said dress your best…apparently best meant black tie formal" Zoicite said fidgeting with his black turtle neck sweater. "Or in their case, S and M formal, leather and straps good lord!"

Endymion rolled his eyes and grinned a bit. "We're dressed the best that we can muster seeing as we're only dumb hunters."

Rei looked over her shoulder and snorted. "They're all dressed the same! Black slacks, black dress shoes and a black turtle neck sweater with either a black bomber jacket over it or a black dress coat! They have no sense of personality or sense of style. They look like damn hunter clones…and that Jade one is starring at my ass again!"

Mina looked over her shoulder and snickered seeing that Jadeite was actually staring at Rei's ass. "Aw! He likes you Rei!"

"No he just wants me to ride him like a wild stallion." Rei snapped crossing her arms.

Serenity giggled and turned around to look at Endymion. She smiled and licked her black painted lips suggestively then turned and ran to catch up with the girls.

(Stubborn men. Oh well we can't live with them but sadly we can't live with out them, depending on your preference! ½ Gay myself. TASTE MY RAINBOW BITCH!)


	24. The Elder’s Oracle

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Hey Y'all! I have a new Sailor Moon Fan Fic called Saints Of Satan. Check it out please. You have all been so supportive of me up to now, please read it and let me now it I'm living up to this one just yet. I love you!

Chapter 24 – The Elder's Oracle

The moons light shone brightly reflecting its beauty off of the glass windows of the large business building "June & Hofer Law Offices." Serenity placed her hand on the door and took a deep breath before heading into the building. Once inside the girls and hunters looked around noting the dark mahogany wood, black leather furniture and the beautiful black marble flooring. Everything was so proper and clean.

"This is definitely a law office" Lita mused looking up at the large crystal chandelier.

Serenity walked up to the front desk and spoke with the receptionist and turned away to walk back to the group, "stay behind me and don't speak unless I give you permission." She looked up at the men "Especially you five. You are basically seen as our human servants and human servants don't speak unless you're given permission. Understand?"

They all nodded and stayed behind Serenity as she walked over to the elevator. Serenity fidgeted all the way to the top floor, but when the elevator chimed and opened its large steel doors, she looked as regal as a princess.

Rei and Mina stood at either side of Serenity as they walked towards a large table with eight older looking men sitting around it looking them over. Serenity stood at the foot of the table and bowed the others doing the same. The men acknowledged them and looked at the head of the table where a man with salt and pepper hair sat his hands folded in front of him.

"Serenity, Rein, Kamina how nice to see you ladies again. Time is doing you well, all lovely as I remember." He smiled warmly at the girls.

"Jonathon, it is a pleasure to see you as well." Serenity stated letting her old British accent come back. She folded her hands in front of her and bowed her head "May I present Lita Forrester a young vampire under our protection, and Ami Mizuno formally of the Sakura Clan."

"It is a pleasure, ladies, to meet friends of Serenity, Rein and Kamina's. Now, Serenity my dear, what about the hunters behind you, won't you introduce us?" Jonathon asked cocking his aging head to the side.

Serenity nodded and held her hand back to point out each man as she said their name. "May I present the honorable hunters, allies to all descendants Malachite, Zoicite, Jadeite, Nephrite and their leader and my present lover Endymion?"

All five of the men bowed to show respect for the elders. Jonathon smiled and twirled his mustache around his finger. "It is a pleasure to meet you. But may I ask why so many have to us?"

Serenity held her hand out for Endymion to take. He stepped forward and looked down at Serenity smiling. "Most honorable elders…" He looked back at the table of vampires "I come to you to humbly ask for your help."

They all nodded for him to continue "Our city has been seized by a group of demons. But we know not of which clan they are. We were wondering if you knew. And if you do, please, I beg of you, tell us so that we may face the dangers that lie ahead and protect the remaining descendants from further annihilation."

"It is an honorable thing you do Endymion, to hunt out demons to protect those you would normally hunt and kill. We do know, and Endymion…" One of the wizened vampires said with a sly smirk spreading across his face. "You know as well. It is the clan of Newage with the leaders Justice, Francis, Bulton and Ynell."

Endymion's grip on Serenity's hand momentarily tightened then loosened. "Ynell, my half brother…I see…"

A short vampire with long black hair leaned foreward, he looked over the group with his clouded red eyes and smiled "Endymion you must fight your brother in order to free those you will come to respect. You will fight hard, but if you let yourself be frigged, you will lose." He smiled and nodded "They call me Oracle my son. Take my words for face value."


	25. Bloody Valentine

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Hey, thank you all so much for all the support you guys are giving me. It means so much to me that you would all care enough to not only read my story but comment! Happy Valentine's Day by the way. I hate Valentine's Day myself, but some of you might like it. Much love to Lady Tristana Rogue, cosmos serenity, sailorstars16 & Uhamilton!

Chapter 25 – Bloody Valentine

The small hairs on her arm stood on end as the cold autumn wind caressed her skin and blew through her thin, silk, black pajama cami and shorts. Serenity sighed and rubbed her arms as she gazed up at the stars in the night sky. She laid her palms on the cool concrete of the apartment's roof top. Winter was almost here, and from the bite in the wind, snow was on its way.

She smiled lovingly as she heard the rustle of Endymion's leather coat. He made a sound of disgust and laid the heavy coat around her shoulders. "You can't catch your death, but you can catch a cold." He kissed the back of her neck and sat by her.

"It's worth the view…" Serenity glanced over at Endymion. His hair was its normal shag of black and in the moon light shades of blue, his eyes rivaled the bluest ocean and as for his fashion sense, "Why are you wearing Capris?"

"I'm not, their cargo shorts." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"They look like capris." She pulled at his fishnet shirt then kissed his neck snuggling further into his trench coat. Chuckling, he tightened his arms around her.

"Well they aren't."

"Endymion…the oracle…" Serenity started but with a sigh Endymion cut her off.

"I was wondering how long it would take to get to this. My father, as you know, was a hunter but my mother on the other hand, she was a demon. My father loved my mother dearly, but they were just too different literally. My mother eventually cheated on my father with another demon and became pregnant with my younger half brother Ynell." He sighed and pulled Serenity closer "I've been avoiding him for years, but your past always catches up with you. We almost killed each other the last time we met…this time, I promise you Serenity, I will kill him."

Serenity looked up into Endymion's sad eyes and pouted. "I love you Serenity."

"And I you, Endymion." Serenity placed her small hand on his neck and kissed him.

Endymion smiled against her mouth and deepened their kiss pouring his soul right into it. He laid her back against the roof and trailed his lips down her neck to the slippery fabric of her small revealing top sliding it off over her head. And let the both of them sink into oblivion. Theirs was a love to last a life time and more, if only they survive their battle with Hell.

((Hey I would have made it more explicit…but I'm in school so sue me! ))


	26. X Mas Holly Jolly

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Hey, thank you all so much for all the support you guys are giving me. It means so much to me that you would all care enough to not only read my story but comment! Happy Valentine's Day by the way. I hate Valentine's Day myself, but some of you might like it. Much love to Lady Tristana Rogue, cosmos serenity, sailorstars16 & Uhamilton!

Chapter 26 – X-Mas Holly Jolly

The snow came down lightly to add with the three inches that covered the ground reflecting the twinkling of the Christmas lights. A group of ten men and women all wearing large trench coats walked down the streets, the men behind the five women looking around, four of the men wondering why they were there while the women giggled and pointed out things in the windows of shops along main street.

Christmas was fast approaching and even the descendants were feeling the holly jolly mood that the season brings about.

"Oh look how pretty!" Mina shrieked as she pointed out the amethyst stone attached to a gold chain in the jewelry stores window.

"I prefer emeralds myself, but I have to admit its so pretty." Lita said laughing.

"I think we all prefer different types of stones." Serenity said laughing.

"Yeah, like I like amethysts, Lita likes emeralds, Rei like rubies, Ami like sapphires and Serenity prefers diamonds." Mina said laughing pulling the girls along to the next shop.

"How did we get dragged into this?" Jadeite asked carrying all of Rei's packages.

"Because you're dating Rei," Endymion said smiling and laughing, "I'm dating Serenity, Malachite's dating Mina, Zoicite's trying to get the hook up with Ami, and Nephrite's dating Lita. You date her, you do what she wants. It seems to be some unspoken rule, besides look how happy they are!"

"You're only smiling because Serenity doesn't buy in bulk like Mina does." Malachite grumbled as he came back from his fourth trip from the car to put Mina's bags in it.

"Come on guys. It's Christmas, smile, be happy. Have a holly jolly one fellas!" Endymion laughed running to grab Serenity about the waist. Picking her up off the ground she shrieked and he spun her in circles almost slipping on the wet snow.

The girls giggled and then Mina squealed "Sale at Maci's!"

Malachite groaned while everybody else laughed.

((What do you think? It's a glimpse into their more normal, less demonic world. If you didn't read the rest of the story you would think that they were all normal people right? LOL))


	27. Breaking the Ambiance of Serenity

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Hey, thank you all so much for all the support you guys are giving me. It means so much to me that you would all care enough to not only read my story but comment! Happy Valentine's Day by the way. I hate Valentine's Day myself, but some of you might like it. Much love to Lady Tristana Rogue, cosmos serenity, sailorstars16 & Uhamilton!

Chapter 27 – Breaking the Ambiance of Serenity

Gentle caresses, sweet words of love, passionate sex and a gorgeous well toned man that was in love with you lying naked in your sheets…what more could a woman want? Serenity giggled a bit and smoothed Endymion's hair from his face kissing his forehead. The fight was coming and she knew it, all ten of them could feel the tension in the air, a sense of doom had settled around all of them.

Looking out the window Serenity's smile widened as she saw the snow and the Christmas light mingling. "Tis the season…" she mused "for miracles." Maybe just maybe they could beat this, and Endymion could defeat his brother. Maybe they could be the reason for peace among descendants. And maybe, finally she and her friends could live eternally happy. Ami and Zoicite, Mina and Malachite, Rei and Jadeite and Lita with her love Nephrite. They were all once fierce warriors fighting everybody with every corner they took, and now it was as if the writers from the Oxygen channel had taken over their life and made them all mushy, and wanting nothing more out of life but their mates by their side and children in their arms.

She looked once more at Endymion; she knew this because that was exactly what she wanted out of her life with Endymion. She loved him with every fiber of her being, and though she loved him, she would never forget Ashler, her love for Ashler and her love for Endymion were two different forms of love. One had been her first love; the other was her eternal love.

Two glowing red eyes shone out into the night as the owner of them sat hunched next to the gargoyles almost melding in with them, no one on the streets noticing them. Ynell grinned ruthlessly at the mortals walking below him "Continue on your ignorant way for now simpering humans for the day will come when you will bow to my power…and that includes you dear brother and your woman."

Serenity wrapped her trench coat around her body tighter as she walked alongside all the people heading off to their grave yard shifts or heading home for the night. She smiled, actually enjoying the Hell that a city of New York wrought.

She pulled her black wool cap lower over her ears, and her black knit scarf tighter around her neck and walked along the streets at a leisurely pace. Normally she would have been cantering down the street heading for a blood bar or heading off to the warehouse district to fight or feed. But now with love heating her blood to a scorching temperature, she just wanted to enjoy the night air. Her book was being printed off and was soon to go onto the shelf and her bossy editor actually didn't want her to start a new book anytime soon.

She turned in a wide circle holding her gloved hands out her face to the sky and laughed out loud. She had never been so happy. Running forward she climbed up the side of the church to stand at her normal sentry post of the steeple next to the cross.

Glancing over the midnight rush of the city she smiled once more and leaned on the red stained metal of the cross. Closing her eyes she let herself remember.

She had almost lost herself; she had almost given herself to the darkness. Smiling again she opened her eyes and looked off in the direction of her apartment building and laughed. That is if that stupid hunter hadn't saved her and made her love him more then she had wanted to, and now she wanted nothing more then to love him.

"I need to go get the movies and sodas…but just for a few moments…I just want to become lost in the universe." She sighed then laughed. For the first time in centuries she actually felt alive and free.

Ynell glared in the direction of the blonde vampire walking down the street. So this was his brother's woman…he laughed a bit and went in the direction the blonde was heading. He stood behind her and watched her move around the cross. He was going to take this woman and torment his brother with that knowledge. Serenity was her name wasn't it? At least that is the name that his brother had moaned as he had taken this small woman on the roof of the apartment building. Disgusting.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" He said with a sneering grin.


	28. Deliverance

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

It's almost done! Oh My Gawd, I've been working on this for over 3 years and now, I might actually get this story done! HOLY SHIT!

Chapter 28 – Deliverance

The snow came down in large clumps of white blinding her to what was around her freezing her down to the bone and the metal of the cross froze her fingers as she used it for support. Serenity growled and wiped the snow from her eyes and glared at the man in front of her. He was tall about six foot four with raven's wing black hair that whipped around in the freezing cold wind, his red eyes glowed through the night and the snow focusing in on her. Slowly he walked towards her.

"It was so touching to see my brother loving you as he did the other day my precious." He said in a voice that was very similar to Endymion's.

"You must be Ynell. You look like Endymion…except for a few differences, the eyes, the hair length, the wings and the aura of psychopathic demon you emanate."

"Yes I am Ynell. But you must be Serenity, at least that's what my brother screamed out as he took you there on the roof of your apartment. I didn't get a good look at you seeing as my brother was over you but…" He let his words fade off with a disgusting laugh.

Serenity snarled at him and jumped off the steeple in front of him. "You sick son of a bitch!"

"Would you scream like that for me if I fucked you long and hard Serenity?" He grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. Serenity made a sound of disgust and pushed him away.

"You disgusting…cocky ass!"

"No wonder he wants you so, you speak so sweetly…" Ynell laughed harshly "would he come for you if someone kidnapped you?"

"Of course, he loves me…I mean no, I'm just his play thing…now go away, I only take on one man at a time…" Serenity fumbled with her words as she backed away.

"I see." Ynell got a sickening smile on his face as he approached Serenity. "In that case…" he slammed his fist into the back of her head knocking her out cold.

It was a solemn silence as Endymion stared out the window into the cold, hard night. "Where the hell could she be? She said she was going out for movies and sodas…"

"Maybe she got into an argument with the people at Block Buster again." Lita offered as she looked around at all the worried faces.

"It wouldn't take this long Lita…" Ami replied her ignored medical magazine on her lap.

"Well…we could always hope that's the case…" Zoicite offered as he glanced over at the door hoping that Serenity would be walking in complaining about the rude workers of block buster.

Endymion swore as he ran over to the balcony to the confusion of the others. "Get in here you stupid…little…"

A short woman with large black bat wings was thrown across the room to land in front of the girls and guys. She looked around at them panicky, fumbling to get her short blonde hair out of her face. Her red eyes darted around; she stood up and straightened out her large black parka.

"Didiro…this better be good." Endymion growled walking up to the demon.

"En…End…Endymion sir…here…this is from your brother Ynell…he says that you will want to see it." Didiro handed over the envelope she pulled from the pocket of her parka. With that she turned and ran out of the apartment.

"End, the demon…" Malachite started, but Endymion waved his hand to shut him up.

"We'll get her later…Ynell has taken Serenity."


	29. The Battle Begins

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Chapter 29 – The Battle Begins

Anger, boiling rage, disgust and a lust to see him castrated, these were the feelings that burned through Serenity as she watched Ynell pace about his room changing from the baggy jeans he had been wearing into a pair of skin tight leather pants with a red ankle length piece of cloth that covered up the front and back of his pants.

He looked over at her and smiled suggestively. "I've never had such a beautiful woman in my bed before Serenity."

She growled at him through the thick burlap material that was used as a gag for her, the rough material was rubbing her cheeks raw. She leaned back against the black wooden head board of Ynell's bed. Her hands chained to the head board, her jacket, scarf, hat and gloves had been removed and it left her shivering in her pink HIM shirt, black fishnet under shirt and her pink and black mini plaid skirt with pink and black stripped fishnets and knee high buckle boots.

"Aw, Serenity my beautiful vampire, don't look at me with such hatred. All I want is the death of all descendants and the death of my brother! I will leave you alive to be my mate!" He laughed as he watched her face turn red with anger. "Won't that be lovely Serenity?"

The five hunters were suited up for battle, armor and leather covering their bodies, swords strapped to their backs and waists, guns at the ready loaded with silver bullets and four very angry women marching at their sides armed with nothing but their own strength and a werewolf companion.

Endymion kicked open the door to the warehouse that housed the demon clan. All of them looked startled at the intruders who were set, ready for battle. "Where is Ynell? I wish to see my brother." Endymion growled out. But no answer was verbally stated, instead every demon attacked the band of nine hunters, vampires and werewolf. As if expecting it they all launched into battle with the demons.

It was two hundred to nine, and the two hundred were quickly being eliminated. They may have been out numbered but the nine out muscled them. Endymion slashed his way through heading for the stairs that led to the next floor sure that his love was up there.

"It seems I was correct, my brother would come for you." Ynell stated as he took the gag out of Serenity's mouth and unchained her pulling her against him dagger to her neck. "We'll stay right here until your lover comes for you."

Endymion ran up the stairs taking out twenty demons as he ran to the only closed door on the second level. Kicking the door in he saw Serenity in the arms of his brother with a dagger against the soft skin of her neck.

"Welcome to the party brother!" Ynell chirped out sadistically happy. "You, Serenity and I have much to celebrate! Tell me brother do you love this vampire?"


	30. Death to the Demon

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

February 15, 2006 this is the second to last chapter of my story! OMFG!

Chapter 30 – Death to the Demon

The air crackled with electricity as Ynell held Serenity in his arms, a dagger against her pale throat. "Ynell…leave Serenity out of this!" Endymion growled.

"So you do love this vampire! I thought you swore to never love anyone because of what mother did to your damned hunter father!" Ynell let out a wicked laugh then looked down at Serenity.

"She is rather pretty though so I can understand your situation…I mean just look at those lips, so lush…makes you just want to kiss them doesn't it?" Ynell ran his tongue along Serenity's bottom lip then laughed when she tried to bite him. "And those fangs…it just makes me hard to think of them slipping into my skin."

Serenity screamed indignantly. "Keep your bloody pecker to yourself you ass!"

"Not only that Endymion" Ynell kept on as if Serenity hadn't spoken at all. "Her alabaster skin…is your entire body that pale my dear, let me see?" He laughed as Serenity fought against his hand going down the front of her pink HIM shirt and her black fishnet shirt. He laughed and held her tighter. "She's so soft and pale Endymion…no wonder you keep her around…I imagine she would be a great fuck!"

"Ynell! I'm warning you brother! Unhand Serenity this instant…The others, have taken down your comrades…this is just your own sad excuse to save your own ass…well its just pissing me off more and more each time you insult the woman in your arms. Let her go or else…"

Ynell barked out a harsh laugh "Or else what brother? You'll kill me? I think not!" He tighted his grip on the blade against Serenity's neck "I'd hate to waist a good piece of woman flesh…but if you do not put down your weapons Endymion the vampire gets turned into dust!"

Endymion glanced between the woman he loved and than at his brother and his hate boiled in his veins, but Serenity…Endymion fell upon his knees tossing his weapons off to the side. "Just let her go Ynell and let us fight…brother against brother, man against man to the death."

"Such a tempting offer Endy, but I'll have to decline. You see I can have everything I want now! Power, your death and your woman." Ynell gave Endymion a sadistic fangful grin. "the way I see it…I win, you lose."

Serenity growled and brought her foot back against Ynell hard groin and through him over her shoulder. "I think not!"

Endymion used that as his chance to get him. Picking up his blade Endymion sat on his brother's chest and placed his sword upon his neck and smiled "No Ynell, the way I see it, I win, I will have your death, a peace of mind and the woman I love." With that he sliced off Ynell's head. "May Hell torment you to no end Ynell you self-righteous bastard."

"Endymion!" Serenity tackled him off of Ynell's corpse and pinned him to the red stained concrete. "You did it! You won!" She kissed him deeply running her fingers through his hair.

"But I almost lost it Serenity my heart." Endymion said when Serenity let go of his mouth. He ran a finger of the red indent the blade meant on her neck. "I almost let him win just to save you. I love you Serenity and I wouldn't be able to live if you left me." He sat up then grabbed her hugging her to his chest. "I love you so much my dear heart that I can't breathe without you. I can't function without your touch and I can't live without you love."

Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes and caressed Endymion's cheek "I know what you mean you ass."


	31. Epilogue Our Fairy Tale Ending

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its affiliates.

Author - Shadow

Rating - Not to sure but there are one or two (billion), bad words and some violence, maybe even some adult situations.

Title - Till the Shadows of Night Come

Epilogue – Our Fairy Tale Ending

Years went by in relative peace. Treaties were being signed between packs and clans, while hunters began to re-evaluate their purposes in life. Everything was rolling along smoothly since the death of one of the most powerful demon clans in the world was defeated.

And as for our paranormal heroes? They were as happy as you could imagine them being. Serenity and Endymion were happily married for five years now along with Mina and Malachite, while Lita and Nephrite were married for four, Rei and Jadeite for two and Ami and Zoicite were married only two months ago.

Each woman was happy with her life along side their husbands and children. They all still lived together along with the seven children running around screaming in the suburbs of Sacramento California.

Lita and Nephrite had three children two boys named Harper who was three and Cameron who was two and their youngest being a girl named Lily who was only nine months old. While Serenity and Endymion had one little girl named Rini who was four and they were expecting a second baby any day now along with Rei who had one little boy named Blaze already. As for Mina and Malachite, they had twin girls named Amora and Siran who were four years old and shared a birthday with Rini.

And Ami has a surprise for Zoicite, they will be expecting their first child in eight months.

**BEATING OF HEARTS**

Author: Inpa

.thump thump, thump thump .

One heart alone, makes but a single beat

A sound so low and incomplete

A heart all alone, waiting to be heard

Knows not the beauty or songs of singing birds

One heart all alone, knows not love or tenderness

It feels nothing, but has emptiness

A heart alone, searches for its mate

It waits, trust fate, contemplates

Until by chance another beat it hears

That sound it has longed for all these years

Like the timbre of a bass drum

It hears an answer, another thrum

Two hearts are beating, strong and true

The sound grows louder, waiting is through

Two hearts are beating, within one another

Searching is over, they have found that lover

Two hearts are beating, they grow and grow

Together forever, never wanting to go

Two hearts are beating, as the sun goes down

A love true, a love strong, both are bound

And as the sound gently fades into night

Two hearts are beating, this they know is just right

thump thump, thump thump ...

Thank you for reading my story guys! It means so much to me. If you liked this you will like my other two fan fictions. Saints of Satan which is a Sailor Moon Fan Fic and Where I really Belong which is an Inu Yasha Fan Fic. I also have some normal fictions on fan fics sister site fictionpress where my pen name is my real name, K.P. Phelps, please check them out guys. I love you all so much for your love and support!

Love forever and a day,

K.P. Phelps AKA Shadow63


End file.
